Hadrian Potter
by NEMISIS.VICTORY
Summary: Hadrian Potter is brought up and trained with Neville Longbottom who both ran away from their neglectful guardians. Years later, and known as the notorious criminals, 'Mortem Brothers,' Hadrian and Neville bring hell down on those that did them harm. Dark/Grey.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer; I did not write the Story of 'Harry Potter,' which this Fanfiction is based on, however the plot and some characters are my own. Enjoy.

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter one: _The Beginning_

Fuck. I moved a little too much and landed with the the crunch on the wooden floor of my messy apartment. Grunting I tried to move, but soon collapsed on the floor once more, memories of the night before hit me, god why did I drink so much.

It had been awhile since drinking in muggle London and I forgot how out of control nights with the street boys were. My thoughts stopped when the door opened and Nev stood there with a grin full of smugness and amusement rolled into one.

He told me I would be hung over in the morning, I denied it.

Nev and I ran into each other on the streets of London, in Diagon Alley, aged 7, however we met long before that, when I lived with my parents, the Potters.

My childhood began normally, until at the age of one when there was an attack at our family home, an attempt on my brother's and my life, due to a prophecy which I later learnt.

It was the Dark Lord; Voldemort.

My brother was hailed a hero that night and I was ignored and neglected. It was only four years later when my father and mother decided that they would dump me on the doorstep of my aunt and uncles house or otherwise known as the Dursley's. They thought that my brother needed more attention as he was the nations saviour.

When I was with the Potters, I was brought up with Nev, as are families were friends, his family were the Longbottom's.

Nev's story was like mine, an attack on his family home however his parents died that night leaving him in the hands of his grandparents. While the Dursley's made me cook, clean, lock me in a cupboard at night and in Dudley's case to Harry hunting; Nev's gran would constantly degrade him, compare him to his father, allow her husband to try throwing him out of the window or off a pier to prove he had magical abilities.

It was at the age of seven, when Nev had finally had enough and ran away while shopping with her at Diagon Alley.

I had luckily found the pub that was used as an entrance to the alley out of pure luck when I ran from the Dursley's, it was not long after that Nev and I found each other each and since have been like brothers.

A couple of years after we met a man named Zin, who gave us a place to stay, food to eat and taught us various things in an effort to survive. We learnt up to 6th and 7th year magic by the age of 11 and learnt all types of muggle defence as well as the art of occulmency: 'The Art of Protecting the Mind' as Zin liked to put it.

Zin was a strange man, he held extreme power and had an aura of pure brilliance. He was tall, imposing with short dark hair and a little stubble, grey eyes and a strong muscular build. He was very handsome proven by the various invitations from women, which was something we took the piss out of constantly.

Even though he took us in, we were never babied, just given some sense of value, by the age of 12 we were doing all types of jobs for shopkeepers of Knockturn Alley. Most illegal, but we were expertly trained. Is was truly incredible, he was our life source when we were younger but we learnt not to cross him, many times we had made him angry.

When we were younger he controlled is anger, though when we became teenagers and started to fuck around he gave us a punch or two, not neglect no we were just too strong and stubborn to be babied. Zin was the only one apart from Nev who handled my bullshit especially when I had an episode.

It was Zin who told me of the prophecy and the truth of it, I was the one which the curse rebounded off. He also told me that there would be a time to let the world now but not yet. At 15 we moved out to a grubby apartment in Knockturn and created our smuggling operation based there.

Even though Zin moved to America we still visited often, helping him with jobs know and then. We also found that we enjoyed the sport of killing the things that killed for fun, like death eaters, werewolves and vampires, who all creeped upon people walking down the alley, we became instantly known as the 'Mortem Brothers', known by both the light and dark side.

We didn't hate all dead eaters, some were our spies. Many of our friends were werewolves and vampire who we liked and trusted immensely.

"Hades," Nev smirked.

"Shut the fuck up," I huffed, giving him a fake evil eye.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating a little, while leaning against the door frame. He was tall around 6ft '2 and had a strong build with muscles covering his body, brown hair and brown eyes, all in all he had a pretty face which I constantly reminded him.

I loved him like a brother and he was always there for me even when I was bastard.

"Get up, I heard from Kit that there were death eaters hanging around trying to have some fun," he said while a frown covered his features. He always was caring and kind, but when someone pissed him off you had better get out of his way, he was like that now, we both were.

We had seen too much for this lifetime.

"Alright alright," I got up and stretched, flexing my toned stomach, I was tall too just over 6 foot, even limbs, covered like Nev with muscle, mine more so. My black hair, sat scruffily on the top my head like always, and I had killing curse green eyes with defined jaw and cheekbones, the pairing some would say made me look severe.

I know by the way women and men look at me or have looked at me throughout my life that I'm attractive and I use it, I guess I could say I'm a con man, a smile works just as well as a disguise.

As I was only wearing boxers I quickly stripped and got into the shower, changing then into my usual black attire; skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots which I tucked my favourite dagger into and a black leather jacket. I had a brown belt around my hips that held many weapons; a range of knifes all attached with leather straps, a gun, a beretta pistol 96, a very helpful weapon as wizards are arrogant sons of bitches who don't expect muggle creations to have any affect on their superiority.

Shaking my head I cleared away all my thoughts, then shooting down a piece of day old pizza with orange juice, I walked out of the apartment to an awaiting Nev.

"You look like shit," Nev said while grinning. I knew I looked a little rough, I pulled out black sunglasses to shade my eyes from the bright sun.

"Fuck off," I said, which was what I say to any insult thrown my way, I sighed from the ability to see without squinting from the harsh sunlight, which seemed to be almost mocking my current hungover state. "Come on let's go, where were they last."

"Just around the corner near, the freaking lady and her bats." Nev gave a little shudder.

"Hey that's Ethyl, a lovely woman, and there not bats they're black pigeons."

"Of course you would like her, did she say you had beautiful eyes," he said in serious mocking, fluttering his eyelashes. I swung at him because he was right, she did say that and he ducked, while bending down to give me a tackle.

"Oooooooffffff."

Our play fighting was cut off by an abrupt scream, looking at each other we started to run to where the scream was located. Fenrir Greyback, the biggest twat if I ever saw one, with the exception of me some would say, was holding a boy by the scruff of his neck, feet dangling and tears in his eyes.

Fuck sake.

I growled, making Greyback look in our direction. He smiled a really, 'I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds smile', fucking creepy if you weren't used to it.

"Ahh, the Mortem Brothers," He grinned, while dropping the boy, who fell on the floor in a heap. Stalking forwards, like the predator he was, he growled, "Here to kill me?"

"Nev what do you say? Kill the dickhead?" I ask my brother while grinning a haunting grin.

"Sure your up for it brother? You are hungover after all!" He asked knowing full well my answer was hell fucking yeah. I liked a fight, the adrenaline.

We bumped sideways fists, like the fucking psycho's we were.


	2. Seizing the Fight

_**...**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Two: Seizing The Fight

 _ **Order POV**_

The order of the phoenix were all seated in the large dining room of the Potter residence. All were 17 and above and all were chatting like hormonal teenagers.

"Quiet." A loud confident voice of an elderly wizard, Albus Dumbledore shouted.

"Thank you," he said once the room went silent, all attention turned to him.

"Sightings of the 'Mortem Brothers' this morning has been reported." The noise increased in the room of the mention of the Mortem Brothers. Whilst they killed bad guys, they were constantly popping up for illegal activity, many aurors wanted them in Azkaban not to mention the fact they were suspected to be running the largest secretive smuggling operation in all of Europe which had black market connections into Asia and the United States.

"As you know there are many warrants out for the arrests of both criminals. However information has surfaced that they are younger than we anticipated, which calls a slight problem." Dumbledore finished.

"How, young?" Arthur Weasley asked, a man with red hair and a kind face. The rest of the order waited for a response to the question. Dumbledore sighed.

"Above the age of 15 but below age 19, that was the only confirmation we got to due to an age charm placed in a doorway it could not be specific due to the risk of the brothers becoming aware of the charm," Dumbledore, said quietly though firmly. Gasps and shrieks issued around the room.

"They are so young!" "Impossible no one that age could fend off Aurors."

"A similar age to my children."

"Dumbledore, surely they would not be aware of the charm as they are not magically confident."

Auror Davidson asked Dumbledore, the room quietened once more. This had to be fixed, thought Dumbledore.

"Everyone, do not under any circumstances think the "Mortem Brothers" are not magically gifted, they choose to use muggle methods, agreed. Do not underestimate it, we know nothing about it, therefore we are at a disadvantage. With respect to magical skill, they are brilliant, they cleanup their magical imprint so well we can hardly trace their presence being there. You are unaware of this but the only evidence we have apart from eye witnesses is essences of dark magic found at the scenes that we can certainly say were used against the victims, and as we are of course certain the victims did not do this to themselves, therefore they play within the Dark Arts." Dumbledore ended intensely.

Complete silence, no one took that approach to the situation, they were in big trouble.

A sudden burst of light lit the room, Dumbledore frowned, then stood quickly and began ordering.

"I wish, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Madeye, Charlie and Bill report to Knockturn Alley, where a witness has reported seeing the brothers there, find and capture the brothers as we have now just received permission from Fudge to do so, as Order of the Phoenix." Surprised murmurs sounded across the room.

They all ran outside of the wards surrounding the property to apparate.

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

I stayed where I was and allowed Greyback to run at me. Letting the cool blade slide down my wrist into my hand, allowed my heart to stay at an even beat. Feeling the blade weight in my grip I rocked back onto my heels before letting the sharpened steel fly.

As Fenrir's attention was on me for the entire time, Nev was able to slip around him to the side. I watched with satisfaction as my blade hit my target in the throat, missing the artery as I knew it would. This allowed him to not quite die yet, but writhe in agony while I baited him about my victory.

I am ruthless to my type of prey.

I knelt next to him, while he was on his back struggling I pulled out the blade which made him choke in discomfort.

"O dear that was rather quick wasn't it?" I said it in a sad voice and I was sad it was much too fast for my liking. Nev knew too what I was like so backed off allowing me to do my thing.

Then suddenly, two cloaked figures apparated in the alleyway. Death eaters. I laughed, thank fuck, I needed this. Pulling my wand out of the back of my jeans, I readied for attack. Two spells were sent my way which I dodged with ease, not ready to bring up my shield. I through a cutting curse just for the hell of it. It hit one of the idiots, and he tried to stand without collapsing in pain. More pops of wizards apperating could be heard, though from a glance I knew they were Order members in dark red cloaks. They stood to the side not yet getting in the way. It seemed Fudge had let Dumbledore's little army capture us, how amusing.

One death eater ran at me, I stayed where I was until the last second when I moved to the side and lifted the blade to his neck in a slashing motion this time purposely cutting through the carotid artery.

He fell.

Gasps from the order, echoed across the hard surfaces of the alley. I laughed loudly. I still had my sunglasses on throughout all of this, they say you can tell everything about a person through their eyes, they couldn't see mine. I was anonymous. Nev stepped out of the shadows and through a killing curse at the other idiot.

He fell.

He laughed. Turning toward the Order, I counted there numbers. We were outnumbered by more than triple.

Fuck.

They began to surround us, slowly closing in. Knife still in hand I stabbed out to the outer circle, hitting one in the leg, causing him to yell out in pain, apparently my actions seemed to initiate their attack. I didn't kill anyone even though it would be easy to do so, I just momentarily subdued them, I'm not sure why, I've never had a problem before perhaps it was because they were the 'Light Side.'

Nev and I, were doing well, there were only half their numbers now remaining, I was dodging and firing curses, then I had a thought. These were Order members not Ministry Aurors, though some of them perhaps were, however right now they were fighting for the Order of the Phoenix not Fudge.

My mind was made up, I cast a glance at Nev, sending him the signal. Simultaneously we both dropped to our knees, shoulder to shoulder, hands behind our heads and surrendered.

 _ **Order POV**_

As the Order apparated into the alleyway, they saw a fight in progress. Well, not really a fight that would suggest some effort from both sides. Two death eaters stood cursing a tall muscular boy, who was still a stone except when dodging the curses thrown at him with a grace too beautiful for his height.

The boy radiated power even without seeing his eyes which were covered by black sunglasses, making him look both mysterious and guarded, his clothing supported this theory by the fact he dressed in a cross between a muggle and a wizard, but it was all very dark as if he dressed for a fight, the assumption again reinforced by the belt of weapons around his waist.

Suddenly one death eater charged at the boy in rage, shockingly though the boy just stood and waited until last second before stepping out of the way, raising his arm slicing the man throat with the silver blade gripped in his hand.

The act was so cold, so violent, that it made everyone from the Order withhold a breath and a heartbeat, not to mention the laugh that followed, it was so cold and so dark. Before being able to comprehend the first murder, another boy stepped out from the shadows and shot on killing curse at the second death eater. Another laugh.

So different from the first murder but just as brutal, the first boy felt his victims fear through his hand-to-hand physical violence while the second enjoyed killing them quickly and quietly ridding the world of their injurious presence. Of course the Order hated death eaters but they didn't enjoy killing anyone, they were the light, but the brothers did, in fact they relished in it, lived for it.

Dumbledore was right the brothers were gifted at magic, much more advanced then others their age, they would have beaten any Auror. Of course it wasn't a surprise that they were together, the brothers rarely left each others side, however only watching them together could the Order finally understand what the "Mortem Brothers" could truly destroy or save.

Kingsley began to worry when the fight ensued, their numbers began to diminish by the Brothers extreme magical skill, he even had a feeling they were holding back, however it was truly interesting how the Brothers only incapacitated the group instead of killing them, for who the Ministry considered the most violent and intelligent criminals of the past year it was of course a surprise to see them have mercy.

However he couldn't help but think they were scheming something especially when they landed on their knees, with their hands behind their heads and surrendered.

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

Our wands were snatched out of our hands and we were quickly pushed face first into the ground. Barking orders, like, "Stay down, hands behind your backs, move and be harmed." the Phoenix members yanked us up harshly.

"Fucking hell," I grumbled, spitting out dust from my mouth. The handcuffs on my wrists, which were pinching my skin, twisted painfully.

"Watch your mouth," The dickhead growled. Before I could answer I felt a tug at my navel.

 ** _Sirius POV_**

They were lethal. Both creating a game for themselves, one moved the other complimented the move with another, making their game eloquent. That was the only way I could describe what I saw. The more muscular boy seem to be in charge while in combat, it was him who decided how it went. The other seemed willing to let him run things, acknowledging that he enjoyed the kill.

Merlin.

My thoughts came to a standstill when is sharp pain shot up my thigh.

The kid stab me in the fucking leg, he only seem to do it to piss me off, the dickhead. As soon as the Brothers surrendered, I apparated back to Grimuald Place the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix to notify the rest of the order there that the group was returning here with the brothers.

Dumbledore did not look pleased after hearing that they surrendered especially knowing that they could have easily beaten us.

"Owww," I winced. Madam Pomfrey gave me a look of irritation.

"Oh stop it Black, you were always such a wimp," she glared but there was amusement there in her motherly face.

"Was not," I muttered childishly, but then I always had been a child.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

**_..._**

...

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Three: Grimmauld Place

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

We landed in a hallway; which had dark paint on the walls, creaky floorboards and a heavenly smell of home-made cooking which did not suit the eerie atmosphere of the place at all.

I was pushed forward, toward a grey door which from it light poured and a hearty chatter ensued. Whoever's hand was nudging my back, I had the instant need to snap it, instead I just turned sharply around to stare at it, projecting my thoughts, even with my sunglasses still on they got the message.

Eventually the door opened and we were forced through and then once again into wooden chairs complete with shackles. Finally someone wanted to know what I looked like and pulled of my shades. I kept my head down until my chin was yanked up, fucking dick whoever it was.

I obviously looked like my mother and father by the surprised gasps and shocked faces. I glanced around glaring, they weren't here, thank fuck.

I might have tried to kill them.

My face became emotionless as I considered the room again, eyes intense while I studied each face and with it their names and personal information. We had studied the inner workings of the Order, since we opened up our operation it would have been stupid not to.

The information we had was critical for situations such as this one. We always had a plan and this one as annoying as it was; it was fucking genius.

My godfather sat, with fury planted across his face, he looked as I remember; handsome and rugged though still kind. Remus sat there too, however he looked relieved, like a heavyweight had fallen off his shoulders.

An old man in the corner stood looking directly at me. Albus Dumbledore, everyone in the Wizarding world knew him, he was Grindlewalds downfall, I would not underestimate him.

I flicked my hair out of my eyes, looking at him slyly, "Ahh Dumbledore" I said teasingly at the old man, who in turn seemed shocked, at what I said or how I said it I didn't have a fucking clue.

"Hadrian Potter. Neville Longbottom." He said more to himself.

"Yes, in the flesh. You wanted a chat?" Nev said raising a brow looking at the Hogwarts Headmaster coldly.

My mouth was shut, I didn't owe the magical world anything.

After a couple seconds of silence I snarled, "Answer the question." Many of the Order members gasped in outrage at the apparent attitude toward their worshipped headmaster.

"Where have you been, we thought you were dead." Dumbledore said evenly though I could detect a weary tone to his voice. Fuck you, I thought.

"Did you?" Nev sneered harshly and then winked at me, I was secretly was grinning back, but my face showed not outward emotion. "When did you notice we were gone?"

"God boys." Dumbledore sighed again more to himself than us, it was almost grandfatherly. I continued to stare at him, critically.

"Answer the question." Nev roared, then instantly after the whole room shrunk back in their seats, some even shrieking, my features portrayed absolutely nothing, once again emotionless as if Nev had just whispered.

The reaction in the room if not so serious would have been funny, they didn't understand the change in Nev's or my emotions.

"It was a couple of months, until we discovered you were missing." An Auror snapped. I flicked my cold eyes onto the Auror, staring for enough time that made him looked away nervously.

"Liar," I spoke huskily embellished with a dark essence, I moved my gaze to the floor as if in deep thought. But I watched out of the corner of my eye as the Aurors eyes snapped to Dumbledore, for backup. I looked again at the old man, eyes intense.

"I know everything, about all of you, do not lie to me, all of your secrets are mine, everything you've done and going to do. Do you really think we believe your lies?" I spoke coldly and quietly looking over the whole room, watching the faces crease with worry.

"I guess we can call that a little test, I don't really give a fuck about whether or not you found out we were gone yesterday or the day we ran," Nev laughed, they were so fucking stupid, they just proved they were untrustworthy and Dumbledore knew it.

"How? How do you know these things, you're just bluffing," an Auror demanded with a smug smile, haha oh you stupid stupid wizard. I smirked evilly.

"Auror Davidson, son of Rupert Davidson who resides at 223 Diagon Alley. You have 2 children who will both return to Hogwarts, they are 12 and 14, correct? Annabelle and Tristan? Your wife is currently at home cooking dinner for when you return, shepherds pie, your favourite?" I stated raising a brow, looking at him as his face slowly morphed into many emotions; surprise, worry, heartbreak, anger and finally hate.

He did what I expected, he lunged for me, a fist hit my face, however due to his strong emotions it wasn't a tactful punch, my lip was bleeding from it being cracked but other than that my face was good. I smiled, with the blood on my teeth it must have been eery, unsurprisingly the reactions of our audience, whom were looking like I was going to murder them all, confirmed my thoughts. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I spat the blood out on the floor.

Suddenly Dumbledore's attitude change dramatically, gone was the old man, now sat a stern headmaster and conqueror of the late Grindlewald.

"You have a spy?" He asked, fury within his blue eyes, I just stared not saying a thing, he got the message.

"You are to be questioned by the Order. We do not know what side you are on, until we do you are to be treated as prisoners," Dumbledore stated, I lunged forward, growling trying to get a hit on the old man who was walking in front of us, but was stopped brutally by the tight restraints.

Dumbledore look rather abashed, before taking seat at the head of the table, I had lost my temper already.

"Meeting commences at 3:52pm, Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom, or otherwise known as the 'Mortem Brothers', taken place in the house of Black." Dumbledore, spoke clearly.

Angry voices raised throughout room.

"Silence," Dumbledore shouted, it quietened. Turning to us he carried on.

"You have two choices, cooperate or be sent to maximum security cell in Azkaban." Nev laughed at that.

"For what possible crimes?" Nev asked grinning, this time it was a cheeky grin. The faces in response were most amusing, according to my sister Tracy, he looked adorable with that smile. One girl blushed, he gave her a little wink, making her redden even more if possible, though none of the order members seemed amused at his antics.

"Fucking prick, you are scum, you destroy lives!" An annoying order member shouted, I sneered at him.

"Inform us all, how do we do that?" I spoke cold and stoic, pissing off most of the room.

"You!" Someone roared, an auror I recognised, stood.

"Ahhh, Madeye it's been awhile," Nev laughed, remembering what happened.

Madeye had caught us dealing illegal artefacts once in Knockturn Alley. He tried to capture us, until I gave him a nick to the face with my knife, leaving a long scar from one side of his face the other.

"You did this!" He hissed pointing to his scar, the Order gasped. God they were on expression-able lot.

"Did I?" Nev questioned innocently.

"You did that?" Dumbledore questioned looking at Nev, who was smiling quietly.

"No, I did," I spoke, in more a whisper but it was deadly and travelled through the room like air.

Dumbledore looked sharply at me.

"How did you survive, and become capable of escaping so many Aurors sent by the Ministry after being involved in such crimes?" Dumbledore questioned, I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Dumbledore doesn't know all the answers, how shocking," I spoke gruffly, I sounded as if speaking took effort. He furrowed his brow in return.

"What does that mean?" He enquired, oh, Dumbledore, you have no idea.

In response to his question, I simply stared, he looked anxious.

"Fine, but you will answer this question," He said firmly, I was curious so I gave him the go-ahead, silence.

"Are you working for Voldemort?" He asked coldly, making some flinch, for the first time since I had arrived I smiled, though it wasn't a nice one, it was mocking and viscous.

My hand instantly moved to itch the dark snake tattoo on my wrist, I stopped myself before it was obvious.

Mentally scolding myself I watched as Dumbledore tracked my movements saying nothing, seemingly distracted by the viscous glint I knew my eyes held. I didn't answer for some time, making sure my answer would satisfy his meddling.

"We are not working for Voldemort." I declared looking at him in the eye, green piercing blue.

I didn't look away, when he did however everyone seemed to be concerned. I never said we were working along with the light and even though we weren't working for Voldemort it didn't mean we weren't working with him, Dumbledore however said nothing.

"You will attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore revealed, I smirked once more, the same mocking smile attempted to emerge from it, like I said we had a plan and everything was finally falling into place.

Outrage ensued.

"They cannot go to a school, hundreds of children would be put in danger," Moody growled,

"You will attend Hogwarts for your sixth and seventh the years of your education, neither of you shall harm any staff or students nor shall you commit any crimes. You will be watched, but you will be free, somewhat." Dumbledore stated, I glared at him.

Movement caught my eye, Sirius stood and began walking towards me.

"Sirius, before you do anything rash, just remember he is your godson," Dumbledore murmured. I snarled at the thought the old man had sympathy for me. Sirius marched over and punched me in the face.

"The fuck?" I looked up at him blood pouring down my face. He punch me again. He bent down so we were face-to-face and spoke fiercely.

"That Harry, was stabbing me in the fucking leg which hurt the whole fucking lot you little shit and that also was not coming to me once you ran, nine years Harry, nine fucking years!" He now looked upset along with the anger. Obviously not a good combination.

"For fuck sake and you had to punch me in the face, you dick?" I said growling. He stood and ran his hands through is hair.

Even though I was being a bastard, I had missed him a lot and Remus. They were the only ones that took interest in me, say Hello or take me out for the day. They loved me. They had also brought me presents that I truly wished for on my birthday,

James and Lily only brought me some presents and they were the same as Will's, they never knew what I wanted for they never asked. BUT it was the day for the Boy-Who-Lived, a party to celebrate the saviour, please note my sarcasm, therefore that meant I was left alone in my room.

"How' ya been?" I gruffly smirked, he gripped the sides of my heads passionately and just like that we were back to the way we were, family. Don't get me wrong I was still asshole. "Remus," I looked over to the worn but young man, he winked discreetly, pleased.

"You will both stay at Sirius's until it's time to leave for Hogwarts," Dumbledore ordered, I looked around at the room as order members looked on at him with looks of disbelief and amazement.

"What do you want, we will discuss no information about our supposed criminal activities."

I answered gruffly, but smiled an annoying smile before slouching in the chair arrogantly. Someone, Madeye, I think growled.

Geez, chill fuck out.

"Albus they are dangerous, not to mention they're running an international smuggling operation," Moody growled again, oh he will never learn.

"Oh that wasn't us promise." Nev said, whilst I gave a jeering smile.

"Whilst Hadrian is equipped with bad moods and fowl language, I'm less of an twat and capable of talking to you without behaving a madman," He said smirking at me while I was glared ahead.

He lent forward and added in a whisper, "Still love you though brother," which made a smirk creep onto my lips, only Nev would think of something like that, right now.


	4. Chained Contempt

**_..._**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Four: Chained Contempt

...

"So is anyone willing to tell us what's happening? We have to go fucking Hogwarts, so why this little interrogation?" He spoke irritated, whilst looking at Dumbledore questionably, who raised a brow at Nev's language.

"Yes, you are however we are taking you to the Potters were they will find out who are and that you'll be going to Hogwarts, it will save introductions at school." Dumbledore said sighing, underneath the Headmasters role, it seemed he cared for our well-being.

My face tightened, fucking hell. Everyone looked panicky, Tracy had told me once how ice cold and terrifying I looked when felt this way, but going to see the Potters made memories of my childhood abandonment start to arise, even at the age 17 I could remember the memories of being alone.

Dumbledore uncuffed me and Nev from the chairs before sending out a message to the Order to meet at the Potters ASAP and one of the order members in the room to notify the Potters that they would be bringing the so-called "Mortem Brothers" to their home. However, they were told not to mention anything about our identities.

"Let's go boys," said a man, with a short ginger pony tail and a silver earring stud in his left ear, he seemed a lot more easy going than the rest of them especially considering he was a Weasley.

We were handcuffed once more, with our hands behind our backs, an Order a member either side of us. I felt a tug at my naval, then we were slowly whisked away.

We landed hard on the ground, looking over at Nev I noticed he aced the landing just as much as I did; the members of the Order were another story, unbalanced and clumsy were words that came to mind.

I noticed we were just off the property, having to walk toward the wards, making the mansion invisible and secure, Dumbledore muttered something before letting us walk on, the wards were down and Dumbledore was the key. Through a back door, and through a corridor which seemed very familiar, we came to a standstill outside a large wooden door which screamed arrogance.

"Everybody inside, you stay here, I will return for you as soon as everyone is seated." Dumbledore said looking at us, then turning to watch them file in, once they were through he walked toward us lifting his hand and waving at something behind us, I became rigid as I turned to see two ministry guards come out of the shadows, but they only stood at the doorway a couple of metres from us, the message was clear, we weren't going anywhere.

Finally he turned and entered the room; closing the door softly behind him but not before looking at us intently.

...

"Nev?" I said

"Yeah?"

"What a fucking mess." I stated, quietly even though I knew the guards couldn't hear.

"Damn right. Hadrian they can find out, we'll be in Azkaban before we can even say Voldemort." Nev whispered harshly. He was right if they found the tattoo of the snake on forearms hidden by the glamour we would be dead.

We weren't death eaters.

One day we were approached and asked for various rare supplies, being the entrepreneurs we were, we accepted. It turned out we did some illegal shit for someone who was working for Voldemort, irony is such a bitch. As soon as we found out what was happening we turned the tables, we screwed over our customer, technically we didn't we just gave them stock for triple the price of what we actually got it for. He payed, clueless of our disloyalty. We didn't refuse them even if he was with Voldemort, our operations were just beginning and a client offering that much money was welcomed.

Initially when we had stared, the customer had asked us to sign a form to prevent us telling anyone of the name of his employer. We had signed it, a couple of hours later, the mark on our arm was branded, as if we were brought and payed for. Literally.

We shut our operation down for a month after that, we had to ensure our safety and the future of our business, we spent it training with Zin in America.

The tattoo did not act like the real mark that would require a submission on our part which we did not knowingly give, however it still swirls as if alive and cuts like knives from his implanted magical presence.

Just the idea of having his unremovable mark on our arms was enough for us to be condemned if found. But just because we weren't necessarily with Voldemort didn't mean we were the good guys, we weren't. We were deadly.

"Stop talking." The guard on the right of the door spoke harshly, looking at us with unconfined disgust. Interesting. I sneered at him, walking toward him, what a fucking idiot.

"What did you just say?" I was close now, right in his face, the wanker looked even uglier up close, bald, fat layering the muscle from his youth. His eyes were narrowed and intense on my face as I observed him, his friend who was to my left stepped forward as if to warn me, Nev mirrored his action.

"Murderers like you should be put down," Baldy snarled, face tightening with pure contempt, directed right in our direction.

Murderer huh, the prick.

I looked in his eyes as I pressed my fingers in my skin on my stomach trying to not flinch from the pain as the blade I had hidden there came to the surface, the magic that put it there was dark and extremely dangerous, but it was necessary for wanted criminals like ourselves; always have a back up plan.

Wrapping my fingers around the blade, led to a rush of adrenaline only a junkie could appreciate, it tasted delicious and was just as sweet as heroin. Finally masking the hilt of the blade in my hand, I thrusted it down into the leg of the bald guard who jerked and screamed in response, what followed was just as I expected.

The dining room door flew open, I watched as Dumbledore rushed out toward us, face distorted with anger and panic, the guard whom I had injured was on the ground hugging his leg desperately looking for relief.

The other guard was on me, punching my body; my stomach, my arms, my back, he only managed one punch to my face which split my lip once more, it wasn't like I could fight back with my cuffed wrists. I heard loud noises of commotion.

The weight of the guard disappeared as I was hauled to my feet, only to be gripped by two sets of arms. Bill and Charlie Weasley. Nev out of the corner of my eye was held by the other guard, whom seemed to have finished his tantrum.

Dumbledore was in my face, looking for what, I had no clue, perhaps my humanity or a shred of mercy, I replied with my blank and emotionless face, the one I knew best. It had to be done, the plan was in motion and every detail mattered. The room in which the Order seemed to occupy was rowdy and obviously curious at what had just occurred.

Remus was at our feet, with the injured guard, glancing up he gave me a look of disappointment and confusion, it made something in my chest ache.

"Why? Why do it," Dumbledore spoke furiously, his face was full of confusion and he really did look like he wanted to punch me. I took my time thinking of an answer, but apparently too long as I was gripped harder and jerked by the two Weasley's that restrained me, as if to shake my response from me.

"I felt like it," I responded gruffly, someone whom I hadn't noticed was in the corridor stood forward and swung his fist into the side of my head.

Madeye.

The sneaky bastard, It hurt like a bitch but It didn't knock me out, they would have to try harder than that. I could still feel the blood run down my face from my mouth and now from my head.

"Bring them in," Dumbledore spoke, his demeanour was rigid and furious, his words were cold and commanding. Remus along with the other guard picked up the injured prick from the floor, taking him through the door in front of us first putting him on the large table in the grand room.

I looked around to see many members far more than there were at Sirius's, all staring wide eyed and curious. The guard with the knife wound was quickly seen to by a plump lady tending to him with the help of another but younger woman.

The rest of the room, 60 or so were staring as Charlie and Bill Weasley pushed me into the room, with Nev just behind. My handcuffed hands were behind my back, tightly fastened, my head was down and bowed, I was sure no one had truly seen my face yet or Nev's for that matter as he was pushed beside me, both on our knees.

"What is this, what happened," A voice spoke, familiar enough to make revulsion arise from within me.

James Potter I was sure. Movement sounded close by and a pair of large black boots were visible in my eye line though my head was bowed. Madeye. A large hand wrapped itself around my throat tightly, causing my head to lift up.

"This scum is what happened, James," Alistair Moody spoke, voice full of spite and hatred, gasps sounded around the room, they knew who we were. Someone pulled Moody of me and apparently Nev too.

Grabbed again we were shoved into chairs, much like the ones we were in during our first interrogation. Sitting there with eyes like ice, my hands were unlocked from the handcuffs behind my back to be locked again once more in front of me.

I lifted my handcuffed hands to itch my scar.

I looked around the room identifying the face with the name.

"What, what is this?" James Potter spoke, again, confused and in denial. He looked pretty much the same, black scruffy hair which was regrettably were I had inherited mine though his was streaked with essences of grey displaying his age, his brown eyes were paired with his usual spectacles. He was lean and in shape but

seemed different, not as energetic and lively.

I instantly knew it was him.

As soon as I made eye contact he flinched, "Don't recognise me?" I ask gruffly, turning my head to the side and licking my lips in euphoria at his pain and confusion. He paled considerably and swallowed tightly.

"This is Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom or otherwise known as the 'Mortem Brothers'. They were captured by the order after killing two death eaters and Fenrir Greyback. We were given permission by the

Ministry to apprehend them this afternoon after the Minister issued a capture dead or alive alert for their involvement in worldwide smuggling operations and murder." Dumbledore announced. Another collection of gasps, splayed around the room.

James shocked eyes where staring at me, studying me to make sure what Dumbledore said was true. Lily Potter who sat to his right looked too, in complete shock.

"Mother, Father." I said in an ice cold tone. Making both of them flinch once more. From the corner of my eye I could see Nev who looked just as cold, whilst looking at his grandmother, who quickly looked away.

"Hadrian?" My mother asked, I refused to call her mum. I looked at her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked harshly. She looked taken aback, before frowning.

"Where have you been Hadrian, what have you done?" James asked still in shock it looked like.

"Please don't speak to your mother like that." he added the bastard, oh and he thought that I cared for them, he couldn't be more wrong the imbecile.

"Why become a criminal? A killer?" I ask harshly leaning forward licking my lips as blood from my head wound met them. I had a headache from that hit, fucking Madeye. This was my game and I would be lying if I said it wasn't enjoyable. James stared horrified and disgusted, I knew that look well. Lily Potter just shook her head in denial.

"No, you're not a killer, not a criminal, your Hadrian," Lily spoke softly as if trying to convince herself. I looked at her directly for the fist time this evening, she was beautiful there was no denying it, long dark red hair, vibrant green eyes, slender and poised, a proper pureblood wife and mother to the chosen one.

And I despised her.

"Did you enjoy throwing me out like a piece of dirt, I bet you did didn't you?" I teased and barraged cruelly as I leant forward in my chair.

Ha

Lily shrunk back into herself in response, making herself smaller and smaller; less significant. Hating herself more and more. Tears fell down her cheeks. I saw James, clenching his fist, as he watched the state of her crumble just from the few words I spoke.

"How dare you," He yelled, this was priceless, really it was. I let my head fall back as I laughed in delight. Welcoming his anger, as if it were a drug in which I was addicted.

"No really, I had a wonderful time. Can you guess how many bones I broke at the Dursley's?" I hissed, I knew I said too much, but I couldn't stop myself. I was fuming.

"They're family they wouldn't hurt you." Lily cried, stupid bitch. James looked at me strangely. Their reactions were typical of the man and woman I hated and was unfortunately related to by blood.

I laughed. "I guess the joke was fun when it lasted," I muttered, smiling and spitting blood out of my mouth onto the floor.


	5. Killing Curse Green

**_.._**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Five: Killing Curse Green

..

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

"You fucking disrespectful shit," An Auror yelled, standing quickly and marching toward me.

I showed no emotion, as I stood with him face to face.

"Who'd you murder huh? Families, children? All for the You-Know-Who?" He spat with pure venom. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Of course not, we did it for us," Nev said laughing. I glanced down at him, amused. Silly bastard.

I started thinking of the killings that unknown to the Order, Voldemort had carried out, shrugging as if it were obvious I spoke, "Taylor Greensburg, Saturn Gold, Eleanor Deja, Albert Grey….." My smile was slow evolving but became a grin by the time I had finished.

The true meaning of what I said, the names of the people and their fate was out there and kicking.

Uproar sounded.

Lily had tears running down her face. I chuckled coldly, idiots.

The auror who stood in front of me, swung and attempted to plant his fist in my face once more.

Sirius. He held the pricks fist in his hand which was inches from my face.

"He's lying you idiot, purposefully getting under your skin." Sirius said, angry and annoyed. The auror looked as if to reply before Nev spoke.

"That's all it takes, come on how pathetic," He snapped. they were silent. A pompous looking boy made a snorting noise, fucking prick. "Something you wish to add," I asked coldly, losing all patience. He looked up surprised, not wanting to look me in the eye.

"I-I do,yes," He said trying to act confident, but under my intense stare he would not last for long.

"Well?" I asked amused at this hilarious scene, the ginger kid, a Weasley, was trying his best to not seem intimidated.

"Y-yes, you have no authority, you are underage and inexperienced you have no say…" He mumbled off, noticing the look on my face. I had used a tinge of magic to decrease the room temperature, I was furious.

I didn't reply, I just sat there staring, he started to sweat in the freezing room proving his anxiousness. A kick to the foot stopped my staring. Sirius was smirking, the idiot. I smirked back.

"Grandmother," Nev hissed, at an old lady who sat at the table. She looked shocked at how cold Nev looked, "You better stay away," he taunted in an eery sing song voice, that held a certain threat. She paled and choked out a sob. She looked a lot like I remember, thin with narrow features which were now consumed with guilt and terror.

"They are criminals." Madeye roared, annoyed at how Dumbledore was seemingly ignoring that major fact. I smirked.

"Dumbledore, are we under arrest?" I asked while raising a brow, just to annoy the crazy auror.

"You will do what has been requested of you?" Dumbledore asked looking cautious.

I knew Dumbledore was not necessarily bad, he would not be a huge threat, though I was sure to be wary of him. Once freed I turned to Sirius, relaxing my features and warming my eyes, the temperature in the room warmed considerably.

"My face hurts dick head." I grumbled, while a motherly looking women squeaked.

"That foul language, your a child, I can't…" She flinched, when I interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" I roared. My fury finally released, a child, what a stupid woman. Nev put his hand on my arm to calm me.

"You think I'm a child?" I questioned with contained fury. Everyone flinched, but I just lean't back in my chair pulling out my cigarettes, popping one in my mouth and lightening it with a Zippo I had for years.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I pulled out the hip flask from my jacket pocket. I took a drag from the cigarette then washed it down with some of my drink, releasing another pleasant sigh. The combination of both lit my inner fire.

Adults around the room could not believe their eyes at my current bad habits, which I'd had for years. Sirius rose a brow, I shrugged, smoking was popular in both the muggle and wizarding world, so they knew what I was doing.

 ** _Potters POV_**

I couldn't believe Dumbledore was bringing the boys here, especially as they were criminals not only that but the most wanted criminals for the last couple of years, they were murderers. Members of the Order who captured the brothers walked in and sat in the seats around the large table, muttering things, someone I overheard, "They're a piece of fucking work."

Whispering sounded outside, a few members walked in, Sirius and Remus among them, things had never fully healed after we gave Hadrian to the Dursley's, both Sirius and Remus looked at Lily and I differently, we were still friends sure but there some tension in our relationship that had never faded.

The door opened once more and Dumbledore strode in, the meeting was huge the whole Order was in the dining room, it only added to my curiosity at why Dumbledore brought the 'Mortem Brothers' to my home.

"Settle down," Dumbledore spoke quietly, the room instantly quietened. "You may be wondering why I have chosen to bring the 'Mortem Brothers,' to the Potter residence this evening…" Dumbledore's explanation was cut off by a loud scream and muffled thuds. A cold and dirty feeling swamped through the room.

Dark Magic.

Instantly the members of the Order who had just arrived flew out of the door after Dumbledore. Grunts and more thuds occurred, before the door swung open and a large body was carried in and laid on the huge dining table, Poppy was instantly up and aiding the man, whom I could now finally see clearly.

He was bleeding from a leg wound, shit it looked like it hurt, my thoughts were confirmed as true by his attempted to masks his screams.

Who did this? Was it the brothers?

Something coming through the doorway spiked my attention two bodies held by many arms in a tight hold were dragged in and thrown down on the floor, shit they were tall, but young so young I hadn't even comprehended their age. They were bleeding from what I could see as their heads were disobediently bowed, one was more wounded than the other even though he looked to be stronger.

Then it was him? He did this…?

My thoughts were abruptly stopped by a figure stomping over to where the brothers knelt. Madeye, he looked furious as grabbed the throat of both boys a yanked their heads up. I blinked to hone in on their features, to know what the 'Mortem Brothers' who had escaped the Ministry's grasp for so long looked liked.

When I found what I was looking for I stopped dead.

The first one looked a lot like Frank Longbottom, but this boy was more muscular with a more handsome face, light brown hair was slightly spiked on his head, his skin looked as if it had been sun kissed not tan but not pale. He was slender and fast looking taller than the other but not by much.

He also looked dangerous, which Frank never achieved.

The boy who had seemed to beaten on, had dark wild hair, paired with dark features to match; black arched eyebrows, long curled eyelashes. His face looked to be sculpted by the gods themselves, defined cheekbones and jawline which were glazed with clear tan skin. Lip were full and covered what I could make out to be blinding white straight teeth. His eyes were the last detail I got to, they weren't just green, no, they were killing curse green. Muscle covered his body more so than the previous boy, this boy looked terrifying and even more dangerous than the first, which seemed impossible.

He was able to command the presence of everyone with ease, I could feel his power it was almost tangible. Looking at the boy as a whole I knew who it was, complete and utter disbelief, rose up through my body. It was Hadrian.

My son.

The son I had wronged.

The son I had ignored.

The son I had abandoned.

The son I thought was dead.

Hearing Dumbledore say those words only proved my beliefs. Neville Longbottom and my son were criminals. Listening to Hadrian talk was odd, he sounded exactly like my father did, with a deep husky masculine voice.

It was really strange, it reminded me of when I was young. Hadrian's words hit me right in the chest, abused my son, I felt like crying, I knew Lily was.

I could't help comparing Hadrian to his brother Will. Hadrian unlike Will was tall, Will was short. Hadrian muscular and strong, Will was overweight and had little strength. Hadrian had defined bone structure, his face extremely handsome with no glasses.

Will had orange hair but not Lily's beautiful red colour, he also had a pudgy face and beady brown eyes paired with glasses that I used to consider with pride to my obvious family trait passed down to my son.

What had I done, the son I raised was unhealthy and spoilt, Hadrian was strong and independent.

Yet, I despised him. His ability to crush Lily and incense me, his enjoyment at seeing our pain. I wasn't sure of exactly what they had done, no one really was, but I knew the things he had done were within the realm evil.

Where he had been, no one knew. However I could hazard a guess, that wherever it was, it wasn't a good place, for him or for us.

I knew he could ruin us all and right then listening to his baiting game, I knew he would try.

Lily couldn't believe her baby was here. He was so beautiful and he had her eyes. She had neglected him and then send him away.

What did she do, why did he look at her that way?


	6. Brother Mine

**_..._**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Six: Brother Mine

..

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

The door behind them burst open and a short boy walked in, he was on the chubby side, no hugely as you could tell he had muscle but it was hidden under a light coat of fat, he looked like he should be ugly but I had the sense money and fame aided him to look less like a hideous fucker and more like a rich playboy, let's just say it wasn't working.

Following him was a ginger haired freckly faced boy, obviously a Weasley and a bushy haired girl, who looked very snobbish. All in all they seemed arrogant and ugly, in my humble opinion.

"Mum, I want some food." He whined, Nev and I looked at each other before bursting out with smirking.

The boy looked over smugly.

"Excuse me!"The boy exclaimed, hands in fists.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, again Nev and I looked at each other before laughing even more. He looked at the cigarette in my hand and the whisky in my flask, before taking in my appearance. He looked wary but carried on.

"Do you?" He repeated.

"I don't give a shit fat boy, you cried to your mummy, how old are you?" Nev chuckled while I while stubbed out my cigarette, pulling out two more for me and Nev. I handed it to him along with my Zippo after lighting mine. Nev didn't smoke as much as me but still enough to call a bad habit.

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived, who are you?" He said while raising his chin with a smug air but I something flashed in his eyes it looked like recognition. I looked around the room in complete disbelief my laughter ending, this shit was no longer funny.

"Is this kid fucking serious?" Nev asked the room whom all looked away in avoidance. Both James and Lily both looked embarrassed. Shaking my head, I stood up slowly.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" He asked again, taking a step back, a bit of fear flashed across his features before he trampled it out with his usual arrogance but also curiosity. He had guessed who I was, I guess it wasn't difficult as I looked all to much like his father.

Unfortunately.

Knowing this was my brother and how much I despised him my control broke.

Grabbing him by the collar I lifted him up against the wall, my grip tight. he was a heavy pig, his eyes widened when I lean't in. I heard the scraping of chairs, as the adults rose to stop the current violent situation.

Looking over to Dumbledore, Nev asked, "This is your saviour? Ha. Your all fucking doomed." He cackled.

I smirked at him.

Dumbledore sighed. Turning back to the nations saviour in my grip, I spoke.

"You are nothing, you are a pathetic weak piece of shit, who has not proven to me he has the right to be respected." My cigarette wiggled in my mouth as I hissed, I blew out the flames in his face making him splutter.

"Hadrian?" A pleading voice called. I turned to see Lilly standing there with tears in her eyes. I couldn't deal with her pathetic pleas so I dropped the shit. Before turning to grab some whiskey and downing it in one.

Nev pushed me hard. I knew what he was doing, I was still full of hateful rage which I needed to get rid of, so that it didn't overtake me, control me. He just knew me.

"Are you angry, Hadrian?" He asked tauntingly. Pushing me again, I retaliated pushing him back, he then bent low and punch me in my side. I hissed, and threw a punch to his jaw. He punched me in the nose, blood rushing out. Over and over we punched each other, finally stopping the we are both bruised, bloody and rage free.

Everyone stared at us in disbelief. When the fucker tried to shake Nev's hand I wanted to kill him, but Nev's response made me want to laugh.

The twat looked at both of us shaken, "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"Will, this is your brother, Hadrian." James said awkwardly, looking at the ground, "and Neville Longbottom."

"Hadrian? You mean the brother that you threw away?" He said. Oh I'm going to explode in three seconds, James beat me to it.

"Who told you that?" He roared, I wondered why he even cared. Potter Jr. obviously had never seen his father that angry and tried and failed to make himself smaller.

"Everyone says it, at school they asked me where my brother was, I didn't know so I couldn't answer. The next day every knew what you had done." He said looking over at the freckly ginger and the bushy haired girl for support, in which they nodded. James looked shocked.

Yeah I'm off now, I smirked.

 ** _Order POV_**

Seeing Hadrian's response to Will's whining James felt embarrassed. A 17 -year-old boy whingeing to his mother about food, when his brother was fighting hand-to-hand in combat against death eaters and other dark creatures with extreme skill and power.

Even though he participated in the illegal activity and no one really knew what side they were on or what secrets they had, Hadrian was still smart and strong, by the looks of him anyway.

Then James saw the rage in his face when Will arrogantly demanded to be respected, just when Molly Weasley said he was a child. That made James fear him in that moment even though he would never admit it..

Suddenly Will was pressed against the wall by Hadrian, who was still smoking a cigarette. James couldn't believe of Hadrian's bad habits, he drank, smoked and by the looks of him, James could tell he was a ladies man. He wanted him to stop, all of what he was different?

He gave Hadrian away like a dog. Everyone stood up from the seats to try and calm down situation, he was worried that Hadrian would hurt Will. James heard his wife's pleas, shockingly Hadrian obliged her by letting Will drop the floor.

Obviously still full of anger Hadrian turned and neck'd his whiskey in one.

Hadrian stumbled back, pushed by Neville, he was taunting him. What was going on? Hadrian actually hissed. Before James knew it Hadrian and Neville were both throwing punches, but something about it seemed normal to the boys, they knew what was happening. James looked up to see Sirius shake his head to the others to stop any involvement. It stopped after awhile, when both were bleeding and bruised.

Hadrian started wiping blood in his jeans, when Will stood up and held his hand out to Neville as some sort of thank you, thinking Neville did it for him. James couldn't believe it, he loved his son but god the boy was stupid.

"I didn't do for you pig, I did it for by brother." Neville sneered while nodding to Hadrian.

When James introduced them, he couldn't believe Will's response to Hadrian. Everyone thought that? He never remembered hearing about it, but he remembered Hogwarts and how rumours flew around.

Hadrian looked ready to kill then and there so James was surprised when he left the room after casting sarcastic goodbye, he was restraining himself before he wiped the floor with his brother.

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

After drinking a couple days in row I was exhausted and needed sleep, after the meeting at the Potters, we followed Dumbledore and Sirius back to number 12 silently.

I was almost asleep by the time we arrived, Sirius seemed to notice, so immediately took us to our rooms which were side-by-side, I gave one last glance to Nev before I walked into the room painted emerald green and silver, hmmmm Slytherin colours. Stripping into my boxers I collapsed onto the double bed clambering underneath the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I was considerably comfortable, unfortunately I needed shower, I stank like shit. Clambering out of the warm bliss, I made my way to the bathroom adjoining my room. God I felt better, sleeping always did that.

Stripping bare, I clambered into there scolding shower letting the heated water ease my muscles. I was in there for about 10 minutes thinking about the pig brother I had discovered.

I didn't know what I was expecting but not some chubby fool. They actually thought he was the Boy-Who-Lived? Jesus, were they idiots? Scrubbing my body my thoughts came to my last one night stand, Daphne. I remember it being one of my greatest sexual experiences and we have become great friends afterward which I normally didn't do.

I liked her, though just casually there was no expectations just lust and laughter. I guessed she went to Hogwarts well that would be interesting at least. God I was horny.

Stepping out I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before stepping out into my bedroom to see Nev sitting there on the bed resting against the headboard with his eyes shut. By the looks of him he had also showered, a funny scheme popped into my head.

Laughing inwardly I scrunched up my boxers in one hand and launched them at his face. They landed on his head. He abruptly sat up ripping them off throwing them quickly onto the ground. I was already laughing my head off, god his face was hilarious. It was only around each other we seemed to let go and relax.

"Son of a bitch!" Nev yelled, this only made me laugh more. He had obviously had enough of my piss take as he launched at me tackling me to the ground, pinning me there, face down. My laughter now turned to full on cackling, I couldn't stop.

"Think that's funny do you, ass wipe?" Nev said in a fake growl, I knew he had a grin on his face.

"Let me up before I tackle you and you get to see my junk," I chuckle, he quickly clambered off refusing to see my delightful package which he had already seen far too many times to count.

He's such a little bitch. I stand up gripping my towel, before walking over to my bags, which were bought from our flat by my most trusted house elves, to change.

"Really, did you have to throw the boxers?" Nev asked or more like whined.

I chuckled, "Of course, your face though bro," Looking up at him I grinned again.

"Whatever twat, I'm starving lets go get food." He grumbled walking towards the door stopping as I gave him a deadpan look, "You're always hungry."

"Shut the fuck up." He said, yeah good one.

We descended the stairs to the kitchen, which was difficult as we kept shoving each other. Finally we made it, opening the door to find Sirius and Remus.

"Boys you make a fucking racket." Sirius exclaimed, a grin across his handsome face. I smirked.

"Hadrian was being a twat." Nev grumbled. Sirius and Remus giggled, actually giggled like little girls. I looked them with complete incredulousness which stopped their stupid giggles.

"Sirius stop swearing we are among those of innocence." I exclaimed earning a blank look from both Sirius and Remus and Nev hooting his head off.

"Haha, oh that was funny, good one Hadrian." Nev said clearly thinking I was joking.

"I wasn't joking." I deadpanned. Then they all collapsed in full out laughter, gee you would think I murdered puppies by their response to me being innocent. I sulked over to get some coffee, something I always had throughout the day.

It started when I was young, when alone in Knockturn Alley, the day I ran away from the Dursley's I ran into a group of wizards who let's say weren't exactly role models, they were druggies. Heroin, Cocaine, Oxy, anything and everything they were on it.

Being young and lost they took me in however it only took a small amount of time before I had literally taken everything under the sun, I was an addict at age 8, of course I had met Nev at this point but not Zin, Nev had met the group later on and hadn't taken anything, it was around then we met Zin. Three years after finding the Alley. I remember it as if it was yesterday.


	7. Inescapable Past

_**...**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Seven: Inescapable Past

...

 **1990 Knockturn Alley:**

 _I was tall for my age, as was Nev, it wasn't as if we lived the high life, we were children in the Wizarding Streets of London, known for being thieves, liars and on a come down apparently. It was a Saturday so the shops were open and the Alley's were busy, Borgin had asked Nev and I to deliver a parcel to an apartment in Diagon Alley, the perhaps brighter and more respectable place to shop._

 _I was in withdrawal, I was shaking and my eyes were rimmed red, I felt like I was a ghost, gliding down the cobbled streets with pure transparency. Nev knocked on the door of 312, a man with grey hair and aged features opened it, looking at us curiously for a moment before letting us in._

 _"Mr Howze?" Nev asked politely, I just stayed quite, I looked around the hallway we stood in, it's walls were ivory paired with dark wooden flooring. Everything matched from the stairs at the end of corridor to the wooden cabinets along one wall, it held no clutter, the items which adorned the cabinets and hallway looked as if they belonged, they were also valuable very valuable. I had learnt a lot from working for Borgin and things of value I knew well._

 _The smell of the place reminded me of washed linen, it was a beautiful residence, considering the location and the well kept decorated interior I knew the man had money. He seemed to noticed my attention to his property, and spoke up, "Yes I'm Mr Howze, and you are?" His voice was low and kind, his tone didn't imply anything other than curiosity, though I knew he already knew who we were._

 _"You know who we are. From Mr Borgin," Nev said speaking my mind, handing the man the package, which he took never looking away from me. I remember thinking I must've looked like shit, we were both dressed in black cloaks with the hoods down, my black hair sat scruffily as always but my skin was pale and my features looked sullen, it contrasted with my piercing green eyes which made me look that much more severe._

 _Voices sounded from the room to our right, "Please come in, while I get the agreed payment." He said moving his hand to gesture to the room from which I heard the voices, the door opened._

 _Two men sat opposite each other, another seat was also there which I assumed Mr Howze was previously sat in, thats what this was; a meeting. Living on the streets made you grow up fast, made you understand more than you should, I mean I was 11 and I knew what I was seeing. I was also hot, and shaky, I needed my hit._

 _One of the men whom sat facing us, must of been at least 50, black hair speckled with grey from apparent ageing, his eyes were blue but not too bright nor too dark. He looked like a business man, adorned with a suit and tie, however he wore a cloak over the top of his attire to assert himself as a Wizard. My face was emotionless while observing him._

 _My eyes then moved on to the man who sat with his back to us, however he had now turned to look at whom stood in the doorway. He had grey piercing eyes that looked into your very soul, however it did not work on me, my soul was too well masked, mostly of darkness due to my state of withdrawal and the disastrous childhood, both of these things equipped me with a stare just as intense._

 _He had black hair, and was young; at least in his mid twenties, his clothing was more practical and fitted his built frame well, he was a fighter however I could also sense an intelligent mind from within his intense stare. Nev walked in to talk to Mr Howze, whom was standing behind a desk with a envelope gesturing for him approach, Nev could deal with it, I hadn't even listened to what Borgin had said anyway._

 _I was more concerned with man with the stare, "What are your names?" It was Mr Howze who asked, the man with stare which I remembered referring him as in my mind, sat up a little taller, he wanted to know. Nev was about to open his mouth, unlike me Nev was happy and trusting until he felt like he shouldn't be, I never trusted anyone until they proved their loyalty, it was a good balance to have._

 _"We need to leave," My voice was cold and straight to the point, it interrupted whatever Nev had planned to say, the men looked surprised by it._

 _"Why do you look like you are about to die," the man I remembered as the older of the two, asked. I stared and rolled my neck in my shoulders, uncomfortable by the wave of nausea that had rained down upon me. I smirked,_

 _"Dying huh? I appreciate the compliment," I muttered sarcastically, turning to leave, someone grabbed my arm which was sore from needle marks of my previous dose, I hissed and grabbing my forearm moving the hand off of it._

 _Son of a Bitch._

 _The man with the stare stood tall with a dark look in his eyes. My lip curled,_

 _"We're leaving now." I stalked to the door, which suddenly slammed shut._

 _"You're not going anywhere," a voice hissed, I wouldn't be able to beat him, I knew that. A cough racked up my chest, I was getting worse._

 _"Zin." Mr Howze said to the man who refused me to leave, the man with the stare, so that was his name. I arched a brow._

 _"David," he warned, then looked at me, "Show me your arm, or I'll report you to the ministry," Nev stood by me then with a complete adjustment to his emotions, he was no longer trusting, his features morphed into something more like mine, sneering and cold._

 _All of their faces were shocked by the change. I put an arm to Nev to calm him, it was fine. I pulled up both sleeves of my shirt, needle marks littered my skin, if that was what they wanted to see then they could see. I smiled a quick brief, "there we are" smile. David, Mr Howze gasped, "How old are you?" he asked shocked._

 _Nev looked at me and then back at Mr Howze._

 _"We are both 11 years old." He said eyes narrowing. The man named Zin, eyes flickered to me shocked, he didn't expect that, I turned toward the door again. "We need to go." I said again. I really did need to leave._

 _"What, going to get your next fix? Who are you getting it from?" Zin asked, agitated. I rolled my neck in my shoulders again and stared._

 _"That's none of your business, are we done here?" David nodded sadly, as I walked out to the door a wave of nausea hit me, I was too late, I fell to the ground. I heard voices above me._

 _"What is he on?" The man Zin asked, Nev search my robes, he was looking for the piece of parchment._

 _"Fuck," he muttered as he found it._

 _"He took it all." He said passing it to the adults in the room. My eyes were starting to go blurry making it hard to see._

 _"He took all of this?" David Howze asked, exasperated, if anyone else had seen the list they would be too. I started to shake violently, fuck._

...

That day I had passed out on the floor of Mr Howze apartment, Zin had taken us to his estate. Slowly he weaned me off the vast amount of drugs I was on, eventually by age 12 I was clean, obviously there is much more to the story, but Zin changed my life. I wasn't always so grateful in the beginning I had made it hard for him.

It was the death of someone close to me that set it off again, I became addicted to anything I could get my hands on. I was a nightmare, Nev and Zin helped me through it and eventually I was clean again though I substituted it with coffee, sex, alcohol and fags now but I was clean none the less.

Still to this day I couldn't stand the smell of bleach.

I made 2 cups, strong enough to knock someone out, well anyone but me it seemed.

"Aww thanks mate," Sirius exclaimed well reaching for one, before I hit his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah no they're both mine." I said possessively, shielding them with a look of mock seriousness.

It was amazing how easily it was to get on with Remus and Sirius even though I hadn't seen them in years, then again we always got on when I was younger.

"What? Two fucking cups?" Sirius exclaimed slightly amused by my possessiveness, Nev laughed, "Trust me you do not want that shit, it's awful, it could kill ya," he said. He was right it could. Sirius peered around to see my coffee's before looking up in disgust, obviously he no longer want them, yay mine.

Feeling happy with myself for what seemed no reason at all but my disgusting taste in strong coffee, I waltzed to the kitchen table lounging in a chair. Leaning back I sipped my drink.

"Oh god, that's good." I mumbled, content in the moment, before a kick to the shin.

"What the fuck?" I gasped, I could be a child when I wanted. Sirius loomed above me with a smirk suggesting it was he who did the kicking.

"You're in my seat." He said, completely serious, no joke. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Poor you." I mumbled intent on pissing him off. I smirked leaning back again in the chair.

Another kick, fuck sake. I was a stubborn shit, so I sat their eyes closed.

"Fine." Sirius whined, he was like a big child. I smirked again.

Opening my eyes I looked at Remus whose lips were twitching, I knew he was the most responsible one, well compared to Sirius so I asked him the question.

"Remi mate, when's this school start?" Nev sat up next me, seeming interested.

"Harry, Neville," He said warmly, I grinned back not needing to answer I was thrilled to see them again.

"A week, you go to Hogwarts on Monday, sorry there isn't much time, we'll need to get your stuff from Diagon alley soon." I grimaced, really so soon?

"Fuck, really?" I growled, kicking the table legs. I needed to get ahold of my anger issues.


	8. Injured Criminals

**...**

 **Hadrian Potter**

Chapter Eight: Injured Criminals

...

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

A week had almost passed in the house, it was fun to get know Sirius and Remus again. It wasn't perfect, we had already had loads of arguments, Sirius sent me to my room one time for nearly setting light to his couch with my cigarette, though he soon found out that sort of punishment wouldn't work so he decided to try "the punch in the face and run away with my cigarettes" technique whenever we did something, 'annoying' or 'bad' which was hilarious to watch but it turned out to be a real bitch. Sirius and Remus were the only two Nev and I could act like kids with, they weren't a threat, there were family.

Today we were going to get shit for school, I grumbled through the house way too early in the morning. I changed after a shower, putting on clean boxers, black jeans, a black shirt which clung to me and grey vans.

The shirt showed my aztec tattoos across my arms, which we got in Knockturn after finishing our training, we also had them across our chest and back, they meant a lot to me and to Nev.

"Is it just us going to get shit?" I questioned, whilst sitting down, in now my chair at the table.

"No boys, you've got three Aurors coming along as well as me and Siri," I shot up out of my chair gripping my hair, turning away from table. God I hate this.

"What do they think we're going to do? Blow up the street?" Nev asked, the silent response gave him his answer. Yes, that's exactly what they thought we would do.

I was angry now, I needed to calm down, before I went mad. I rummaged through my pockets of my jeans grabbing my cigarettes and zippo, lighting one with my back still to them.

My body visibly relaxed. I sat back down at the table thinking how shitty things had become, well apart from seeing my godfathers. I looked at the time, 10:05.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked, looking up at concerned faces, except Nev who sat there staring at the table, I threw my pack of cigs at him along with my lighter. He quickly let one my shit back before leaning back in the chair. He was as tense as me.

"We're leaving in 20, you know you won't be out to smoke and fuck about at school right?" Remus said, knowing already what we were like. I smirked.

"We'll be fine." I stated, my tone said it wasn't debatable. 20 minutes later after grabbing my black jacket tucking it under my arm, we were out the door. Well, we just apparated, so much for muggle sayings. I refused to put on my jacket, it was nice out, clean, crisp, not too cold. We stepped into the pub, there awaiting us as promised were three aurors, stony faced. Great this was going to be fun, I always liked a laugh, I looked up at Nev to see if he was up for a bit of fun, he was.

We walked around gathering supplies which we apparently needed, it was rather ridiculous, we had learnt all of this shit before, but we weren't up to sharing that information. To stop becoming bored we kept putting jinxes on the aurors feet to trip them up which was actually very funny, not to mention childish. As we didn't need wands since we had them when we were kids, we skipped it and stopped for a smoking break.

Nev and I were leaning against a shop window with three aurors stood off to the side. Sirius and Remus were with us discussing something animately, I guess it was something stupid if there bickering was anything to go by.

"No." Sirius stated, confidently. "What do you mean, no?" Remus looked incredulous and a bit amused.

"I won't do it." Sirius said again, he was like big child. I laughed. I had no idea what they were on about and didn't really intend to find out.

Suddenly a loud voice blared across the street.

"Excuse me, coming through." Oh good lord. The nation saviour was making his way through the crowd, I looked at him with disgust evident on my features. The girl with bushy hair was with him again, she looked ridiculously stuck up, as was the Weasley boy, he looked extremely pleased how the crowd parted ways for him.

I could see jealousy swimming in the depths of his face, hah, he was jealous, of Will.

I turned to our group, "Let's go get some grub." I grumbled unable to watch my so-called twin.

We were making our way towards the pub, when we were stopped.

A dark skinned auror stood in front of us, I remembered him from the group who took us from Knockturn, he was part of the Order. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. What was going on? As usual, mine and Nev's faces were completely blank, even though I suspected he was as curious as I was.

"Remus, Sirius," The dark man said, while turning to nod at the three aurors accompanying us, who nodded in return. "Boys." he said with what looked to be a conflicted face when looking our way.

"Kingsley what can we do for you?" Remus asked curiously.

"The ministry has asked me to retrieve you and Black and to take you to the Ministry to sign some documents, for Harry and Neville's stay at your residence, they however are not allowed to accompany us," the man named Kingsley answered.

What the fuck? The idea of the Ministry involving themselves with my personal shit, made my anger spark to life. My palm tingled to hit something.

"No, we'll attend later, after we have returned back at home." Sirius said agitated at the audacity of the Ministry, he was on his way to being angry and I had see him angry, right before I got punched in face.

I knew it wouldn't take long for the normally cheerful man to explode, both of him and I alike, had some sort multiple personality and could go from hot too cold instantly.

"I'm sorry, but Ministry requested the meeting to be right now." Kingsley said with a look of sympathy but it didn't quite get there. Remus placed a calming hand on Sirius's arm and shot him trustful glance, it reminded me a lot of Nev's and my relationship.

"Right okay let's go," Sirius said while gritting his teeth and looking at me and Nev apologetically then giving a second glance that said, "I'm not fucking happy." Withholding my laughter, I gave him a wink.

"The three of you will guard the boys, until we return." Kingsley commanded to our tag alongs. Then Kingsley along with my godfathers disappeared.

"We're going to get something to eat you stay here, okay?" I said slowly to the aurors as if talking to children.

"We are not to leave your side," one said, as if it were the last thing he wished. Ha, funny guy.

 **..**

 **::** 'Macros, come out come out wherever you are.' I hissed quietly, so they couldn't hear, though Nev covered most of it by coughing.

..

My familiar who was wrapped inside my jacket all day, slithered down my back onto the ground. He slid his way over to one of the aurors feet and wrapped himself around both legs.

They all paled, one even screamed, it really was, brilliant.

"Look at me." When they did, I dove into their minds individually removing the memory of seeing Macros, our demands and finally my presence in their minds, so no questions got asked. I knew what people thought of snakes nowadays. The funny thing was the aurors remembered being scared shitless of something, so they ran. Fast.

Nev was laughing his head off.

I smirked at Nev shoving him, he shoved me back laughing and jogged away toward Knockturn, me in pursuit. We needed a bit of excitement, a nice little brawl would do.

I'm still very much an addict.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, ready for a little blood, the darkness I had hidden away crept to the surface.

It turned out, that we found four werewolves and a vampire all trying to have a good old feast with a group of young wizards, whom by looks of it were most probably lost. By the end of it we were both bruised bloody and exhausted. As we clambered our way out of the alley into the pub did we realise how much trouble we were in.

The three aurors along with Sirius, Remus and Kingsley stood by the bar arguing.

We walked up to the group wondering what exactly the reaction was going to be. Sirius spotted us first, he looked, well, fuming. Remus was much the same, oops. Kingsley, looked more annoyed at the aurors than us, but annoyed nonetheless.

Sirius grabbed me, making me wince, it did nothing to calm him though.

"Where the fuck have you been, look at you!" He roared, glaring.

"Just a little bit of fun, gee," I knew it was a good idea to act like a twat, they where just worried but I wasn't used to it. Nev sniggered.

"Bit of fucking fun? Huh?" Remus hissed, oh dear he was usually the calm one. Nev tried to shrug out of the tight grip Remus held, with no such luck.

"There is an Order meeting at the Potters, Poppy is there," Kingsley so kindly inputted. Sirius was just looking at me, staring, he was disappointed.

Well, glad I got it over with, get the fuck used to it I thought.

"Let's go," Sirius said, shoving me and Nev into the fireplace.


	9. The Platform

_**...**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Nine: The Platform

...

 _ **Sirius POV**_

I was fucking fuming, the state of them. They were a mess, blood and bruises covered their bodies and clothing. I was so angry, I didn't know what I would do. I was so worried when the aurors, that was supposed to be guarding them, stood aimlessly in the pub. Saying they were being chased by something, they did not however know what, one had even wet themselves. Then I knew it was Harry and Neville's doing, they wanted to get away, but to do what?

To see them then stumble in through the door, was heart wrenching. I loved them like sons already and couldn't think of them being danger. I knew it was ridiculous as there were so used to fighting but they were so stupid putting their lives on the line for fucking fun, it hurt to know they didn't care how it would make me and Remus feel. I had never seen him so angry either, it would have been frightening if I wasn't so angry myself.

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

We landed in the fireplace, looking around I discovered Kingsley was indeed correct, for all the Order members surrounded a very large table just like last time we were here.

Sirius dragged me, while Remus dragged Nev toward Dumbledore. After conversing quietly, Dumbledore called out.

"Poppy, do you mind checking over the boys?" Dumbledore said a little heatedly, staring at me and Nev intensely he almost looked worried.

I ignored the last thought as I smirked and glanced around the room, they were all looking at us with looks of complete shock and horror, god we didn't look that bad. James and Lily, were looking extremely concerned, fuck them, Lily even had tears in her eyes. Ugh, my face started to throb from the bruises covering my eyes, we didn't fight well tonight, we got so excited it's literally did turn into a brawl.

"What is so fucking funny, Hadrian?" Sirius hissed, pushing me back. I was angry now, I stepped forward so I was chest to chest with him. It was now a pissing match, as much as I loved him I couldn't deal with his fucking temper.

"You angry now, huh?" Now Sirius smirked, I knew he wanted a reaction and he got one, congrats you won dickhead.

"Sirius, Hadrian enough," Dumbledore's clear voice demanded, we both stepped back, annoyed.

A motherly lady, stepped towards Nev and I, sitting us down on a bench that was conjured up by Dumbledore.

"If you could please remove your shirts, boys," The motherly lady, Poppy was she called? She looked so kind and motherly, it made feel sick with misery. Not only did my mother steal it away but the one woman who did treat me with such kindness was no longer here.

I removed my jacket and shirt, Nev did the same. Flexing my muscles hurt, but my face portrayed nothing, like usual when I was emotional and didn't want to show it.

Order members gasped, yeah I know we looked good without a shirt, however I knew it wasn't just our bodies and tattoos that did it, we had multiple scars across our tan bodies old and new, displaying our past lives as beyond dangerous. Though according to Daphne, they were beautiful, but she was our sister so what else would she say?

Looking up at the nurse I watched as her cheeks produced a slight blush, I grinned. Scanning the room I watched as Tonks, her actually name I discovered was much better and I would use very soon, she however was looking extremely embarrassed as a deep flush crept up her neck. Today she was sporting pink hair, and a nose ring.

I winked at her when she looked at me again, sending a whole wave of embarrassment making me chuckle. I didn't miss Sirius rolling his eyes, obviously he had calmed down slightly, enough to be amused by my antics.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at my supposed parents. Lily seemed completely overwhelmed by my appearance, not knowing what to do or say, though I could see a slight blush tinge her cheeks.

James looked sick and almost proud, I also detected he was slightly intimidated, but I only noticed because I was usually dependent on peoples reactions.

While the nurse Poppy carried on healing a couple of cuts from a blade, Dumbledore started with the questioning.

"What on earth were you doing?" He asked less irritated than the last time but I could still sense from his tone that he wasn't a happy camper, many of the Order seemed to notice and stiffened in response.

Before I got to to open my mouth and reply with what was going to be fantastic sarcastic retort, Nev spoke.

"We had matters to attend to, it simply got a little out of hand." Nev said, face in mask of innocence, enough to make me snort in amusement. Sirius shut me a glare, Oo really pissed him off again.

"Hadrian? Is there something you wish to add?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised, knowing full well our story was bollocks. I look straight ahead, staring aimlessly, rolling my neck in my shoulders. My attitude was rude but I never had been good with authority.

"Sirius, Remus take them home, we'll chat about this soon, trust me." Dumbledore commanded, who seemed to look straight at us when saying the last two words.

Nodding sharply, Sirius and Remus pulled me and Nev to stand, we were still shirtless but there was no point changing as we would soon be home. Standing once again in the fireplace we disappeared.

Back at number 12, Sirius and Remus were moody, better than anger but in a way worse they were disappointed and it made me feel a little guilty not a common sensation for me.

"Sirius, Remus," I said, not knowing exactly where to start. Sirius pointed to the stairs without looking at us, signalling to go to our rooms, it would actually quite funny if not for the tense moment. I wasn't going to argue about it now, I almost felt like I deserved it.

Muttering under my breath, I followed Nev back to our rooms. I took a shower, the water was exquisite and calmed me. Reevaluating the night I sighed, I knew I upset my godfathers and my attitude to their concern wasn't helpful. I couldn't do much about it now though, best wait until they calmed down. Drying myself I went to bed, falling once again in a deep slumber, knowing tomorrow I was starting Hogwarts.

I was woken early the next day to the sounds of screaming, it was piercing and I knew it was the portrait of Sirius's mother. He had already warned us about it, I instantly then knew it was a small part of his revenge after the previous night, I accepted it, though that didn't mean I couldn't complain about it.

I changed fast into my usual clothes accept I wore my black boots instead of my vans and a dark grey shirt open over the top of my black T-shirt, I rolled sleeves to my four arms revealing parts of my tattoos. My bruises were healed, as well as the cuts however my muscles ached slightly, I noticed as I stretched my back.

Downstairs, I walked into the kitchen Nev behind me as we met beforehand outside our rooms. Looking at each other worriedly we open the door. Remus and Sirius sat at the table with coffee, chatting away. They stop once seeing both of us walk in, I wondered briefly what was going to happen.

Surprisingly they both explained why they were so angry not just for health but at our apparent stupidity when putting our lives on the line for 'fun'. Sirius actually did the whole speech marks with is hands for dramatic effect. We even hugged it out, we both apologised and that was the end of it. I was thankful for that, I didn't need to be judged.

When I mumbled something about the screaming painting for revenge I only got smug grin from Sirius, ha I knew it was his idea.

"You both know we're going to be a Hogwarts right?" Remus said, which earn't a glance from me and Nev. What, they would be there?

"Why are you Muppets going to be there?" Nev questioned his lips twitching, which I complimented with a snort, Sirius kicked me under the table, but I could see a little smile.

"I'm a professor, and Sirius is one of the two aurors on-site," Remus replied smacking Nev on there head for his cheek.

"Really? Aurors on-site, I've never heard of that?" I asked, while Nev was muttering something incoherent, it was probably about his head as he was holding like it was about to fall off. He was such a little bitch sometimes, but then, so was I.

"You wouldn't have, it's a new scheme," Sirius said grinning, uh oh. For goodness sake, wow that thought was surprisingly clean.

"Fuck sake, you're there to babysit us!" I confirmed, groaning. I lifted my elbow on Nev's shoulder, holding my head in my hand. "Wait two aurors, who's the other one?" I questioned.

"A Ministry Auror, will be there as well, we're not sure who it'll be, you'll find out once you get there," Remus replied.

"Was it Dumbledore's idea?" Nev asked, playfully shoving me off his shoulder, earning shove back in return.

It was Remus who answered, "No it was Fudge, he refuses for you two to be there without protection."

"Protection for the other pupils," I confirmed again. I got a quick nod from Sirius. They thought we were going to harm, other students? Actually with William Potter who knew what I would do.

"James and Lily will be there too," Sirius said, quieter. Annoyance rained down on me, I wanted to scream but I attempted to withhold my inner fury.

"Fuck! They're professors?" I questioned, acidly. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other concerned.

"James teaches duelling and Lily teaches History of Magic," Remus replied wary.

I made myself relax I didn't want to be angry in last free moments I had before this school. I did however light a the cigarette, which made Remus frown, if he thinks I'm stopping for school he's an idiot. When we had all finished breakfast it was already time to head out, we apparated just from the station, we shrunk our luggage in our pockets and walked onto platform 9 and 3/4.

Throughout the stay with Sirius and Remus, I told them both that my familiar was a snake and that I could also speak Parseltongue, their faces were absolute picture but they quickly got over it. It didn't mean they were fond of Mavros, my three foot long black python with green eyes a lot like mine.

He was currently snuggled around my waist under my black hoody coat, I knew from the glances Sirius gave me he couldn't believe he was there. Once through to platform nine and three quarters did I then stop and glance around, I knew Nev was doing the same.

Children and parents were all scattered along the platform, coming off and on the train, saying their goodbyes. The four of us walked toward the train to board, I noticed many people stopped stared at me and Nev.

I turned to my right at the sound of giggles, a group of girls stood there looking at both of us with lustful expressions. I actually managed to keep my face blank and not return their giggles with a cheeky wink.

"Boys, we'll be apparating to Hogsmeade the village off Hogwarts, we'll meet you there," Sirius said smiling, patting us both on the shoulder.

He was excited we were going, I knew it.

"Yeah, alright," I smiled, before they both left.

"Malfoy!" Nev yelled over the heads of the crowd, gaining pretty much everyone's attention, oh god, I could kill him. The crowd opened up revealing a smirking Draco, god I haven't seen him for awhile. We met once in Knockturn, we saved his life from a very hungry vampire and have been mates ever since it's really is a bonding experience, and even though he started out as a complete pompous ass, we managed to change his ways.

He knew all of our secrets, even about my past addiction, everything. I didn't know about Nev but I trusted him with my life.

"Hello Drake," I winked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. The crowd was watched us was complete fascination, two unknown boys, talking to the heir of a dark family screamed danger, it would make anyone look on worriedly.

Nev gave him a man hug, before I did the same, before seeing something shift on my left, looking I saw the Potter family, looking very put out. Not that I give a shit.

However to my absolute horror, I noticed a fourth member to the family, a young girl with dark brown hair almost black, with Lily's eyes, not mine no, not my killing curse green eyes. My eyes were unnatural and piercing, this girls eyes were beautiful, kind and caring.

I couldn't believe they had another child, my neglect at the hands of the Potters was enough, but to think it could happen again. By the look of how they held her there in their arms, I knew this wasn't the case, they doted on her.

Noticing my staring she gave a cheeky smile, oh that was my smile, I winked at her watching as her cheeks reddened. She was adorable.

The Potter's must have noticed my gaze as they clutched her closer to their sides, a look of shame flashed through their features. That's what I thought. Then I marched onto the train, Nev and Draco in tow.


	10. The Train Journey

...

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Ten: The Train Journey

...

 _ **James POV**_

When I saw Hadrian at the platform, a wave of loss swept upon me. I didn't realise how much alike Hadrian and Thalia were, watching him I was again struck by his looks, he was so striking, for 16 he was all man. His clothing and build made him look so dangerous.

I notice many wary faces of parents when looking their way, with Neville by his side they looked formidable, I was surprised then how proud I was, he was what I had envisioned my son to be. Memories of last night flashed through my mind.

When I saw Hadrian and Neville land in the fire place with Remus and Sirius, I was immediately concerned. They were in such a state, covered in blood and cuts.

Bile rose up to my mouth, I did my best not to throw up with worry. I had only seen such fury on the faces of Remus and Sirius only once in my life and it was when we told them we sent Hadrian away, I remember their reactions were heartbreakingly furious. Sirius looked ready to kill Hadrian, and I thought Hadrian would do the same.

They were so similar, from their sarcastic phrases one-second and their pure heated anger the next.

They were at a standoff, a pissing match neither would move or back down. Not until Dumbledore stood in, even Dumbledore was angry, I had never seen such a irritated Headmaster.

Whatever the boys did, had a big reaction all right. I was entirely consumed with jealously in that moment, Sirius acted like Hadrian's father, he was mad at Hadrian like I should have been but I felt I had no right. Sirius was emotional and Hadrian played on his emotions with sarcastic responses, trying to hurt him in his anger.

I confirmed my thoughts, Hadrian was a trouble maker.

To see Hadrian looking at Thalia at the station guilt consumed me again, we ditched Hadrian and had another child. She was loved, but not spoilt like Will. Hadrian adored her already, I knew it, the look on his face gave away as much. But I was still wary, I didn't know Hadrian, all I knew was that he was one half of the Mortem Brothers.

However I vowed myself that I would do as much I could get to know Hadrian, to make him feel loved.

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

The train was pretty much full but Draco managed to save us a compartment, I dibs one side so I could lounge on the bench like seat, while Nev and Draco sat on the other side. Mavros then decided to come out and curl up in my jacket that was now on the floor.

"I have a fucking sister," I sighed. Nev looked at me concerned. I was tired of surprises, okay that was a lie, I loved them. They both let me think to myself most of the journey, except when swapping a few stories of what we've each been up too since we last saw each other.

I was looking forward to seeing, Blaise, Theo, Tyler and Alec. They were my closest friends and I knew Nev was thinking the same. A couple of others were in our group as well but I didn't know them that well.

"Shit," Nev said, a while later, it had started to get dark out. I looked up to see what it was he was looking at.

William fucking Potter, this can't be good.

First a ginger head belonging to one Ronald Weasley poked through the door before strutting in like he owned the place.

That pissed me off.

"What are you doing with a dark wizard?" The boy in question asked extremely loudly while pointing at Malfoy. I snickered and sent a sly wink to Drake. It was a nickname I had given him a while back and called him that most of the time, he 'claimed' he hated it but I knew different.

I closed my eyes again.

"Get out." I spoke coldly, really pissed with the retard in front of me. I was still, not yet moving from my lying position, I opened one of my closed eyes. A flabby Potter entered the compartment.

It was official I was about to lose my shit.

I was vaguely aware of someone saying something, I ignored it.

"Who d'you think you are? Answer me, I'm your superior!" My twin yelled in frustration, he actually stamped his foot. He saw my bemused expression and obviously knew what I was amused about, he reddened in embarrassment.

"I don't like to repeat myself, get the fuck out." I stated coldly enough to make the temperature in the compartment spiral down. Potter paled considerably, he looked ready to wet himself, oh this was too good.

Then quickly, he turned and looked at Nev. A changed of tactic, a change of opponent.

"Neville Longbottom isn't it, didn't you run away from grandmother after your parents got turned into vegetables." The twat asked Nev, looking smug at his insult, the ginger next him sniggered in response.

By this time a crowd was already growing in the corridor looking in on the unfolding scene.

Neville looked ready to kill, however I got there first, I didn't want Nev on trial for murder. I darted up and punched William Potter in the face so hard I could hear a crack, making him fall back. Blood poured from his face. Nev took care of Weasley, kicking him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I am more powerful than you." William sneered, while blood continued to cascade down his face, girls say I look sexy while bleeding, William Potter on the other hand looked like a wounded pig. I knelt within eye line to him, yanking his back forcing him to look at me.

He was pathetic and I was disgusted with the 'thing' in front of me, which was the reason for what I did next. To be honest it probably wasn't the best idea but, fuck it I did it anyway. I grabbed his head and threw it back cracking it against the carriage door hard. Nev kicked Weasley in the stomach repetitively, punching him in the face once more before I pulled him off, "That's enough Nev," then for laughs I gave a few kicks to Potter Jr.

Oo, they were both out cold. I looked up at Nev, who had an amusing look on his face. He thought like it was funny and alongside Drake who was sniggering in the corner, they were just about the only ones. I noticed as I looked up at the audience, which had accumulated outside of the door, were bearing looks of shock and horror.

Oh shit. I wiped blood from my hands onto my jeans.

A stern looking man pushed his way through the crowd like he was on a mission, he stopped taking in the scene in front of him, his mouth set in a thin line. Grabbing me and Nev from the carriage, he pushed us down to the other end of the train, while I noticed an older woman walk into the carriage behind us.

The whole situation was hilarious, I had never been reprimanded for my violence in the past except by Zin. I started cackle, which in fairness, really didn't help our case.

"Haha, I think he wet himself," Nev cackled with me, we were so much alike. The train had obviously stopped at the station as students were now unloading themselves onto the platform.

It was now dark out, but I still managed to notice the jet black coats of theThestrals that were pulling the carriages; immediately they took notice me, I was one of them, well in make animagus form anyway; the connection though was very much there.

The man who had grabbed us, had decided to put us in handcuffs, the muggle type. What was with wizards and handcuffs? He was obviously finding it difficult to walk when trying to secure two 6 foot tall lads. Made sense. I assumed he was the other auror Sirius and Remus mentioned.

We took carriages like the rest of the school, so it was just the three of us in silence, though this gave me time to look at the guy restraining us. He was the same height as me, but lean, not quite as muscled, with light brown hair, light brown eyes and a face that said don't fuck with me.

He noticed me staring, it didn't stop me, I carried on looking. Normally they would get uncomfortable by now, but apparently this guy could take on my intense gaze.

"Why did you do it?" He growled lightly. I waved my hands as if to dismiss the question, but it only gave me time to think what next I should say, without giving too much away.

"What we did, was deserved." I shrugged like it didn't mean anything, an act of indifference was the way to go. A look a complete disbelief rose upon his face but he didn't say anything.

The carriage came to stop, as we climbed out we met an audience of around 40, just staring. It was a bit weird.

"BOO," I shouted, the effect was immediate. Many shrieks and squeak sounded from the crowd, from both males and females it seemed. Nev cackled the sound was rather incensed, I followed on, oh this is fun, most of them thought we were insane already.

"That's enough, out of the way." Barked our detainer. We were pushed forward up to the entrance hall, the man who was restraining gave another shout to the students to move on, this time they moved quickly.

As it got clearer I could see the Dumbledore, who was standing by the door, to what I supposed was the Great Hall, he didn't look happy. A rather stern looking witch stood buy him, a tight bun sat on the top of her head, stranded with grey and black. Oh she didn't look any happier, maybe even more furious.

"We're in shit you know." Nev whispered to me, I look at him, my mouth twitching.

"It was worth it," I replied, he looked grateful.


	11. Slytherin Attacks

_**...**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Eleven: Slytherin Attacks

...

The man holding our handcuffs chuckled which then made me stop from making any sound or facial expression well until I saw William and the Weasley hobbling to the great hall, followed by the woman I saw disappear into the compartment.

It truly was an hilarious site which then again led to me laughing my head off deliriously alongside Nev, while pointing at them. Potter had swollen eyes and a blood crusted nose, they looked at us, scowled and hobbled faster inside the hall. Pah

"For goodness sake, one train ride, that was all it took for you to start something?" Dumbledore hissed, fuckin' hell everyone were such downers. I stepped forward ready to hit him, out of instinct more than anything, but was yanked back by our jailer. Dumbledores face look like it softened. Weird.

"I see already met Jake, he along with Sirius will keep an eye on both of you, by orders from the Ministry's," Dumbledore explained. Thought so. I glared at the wall, almost willing it to crumble.

"Professor McGonagall, may I introduce you to the 'Mortem Brothers' or Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore continued though I knew she already knew this by her glaring, I just stared at her.

"I would say it was nice to me you but the circumstances deem it otherwise," She huffed, she seemed to be a little over annoyed, I had a feeling she was trying to cover what she was actually feeling. Scared.

I kept staring at her, waiting for her to look away and drop the facade, she did start looking very uncomfortable however. Ow. Somebody just fucking clipped me around the head. I looked over my shoulder slyly, Jake stood there trying to hold in a smirk.

Dickhead.

"What the fuck?" I demanded. He just let himself smirk in response.

"Pussy," Nev stated, looking pleased at my abuse. I stepped forward as if to punch him just see him flinch, he did and I rose a mocking brow, making him mutter under his breath.

"I do not have time to deal with you two now, we will have a meeting this evening in my office about the events that occurred on the train. Jake will show you the way to the great hall, it seems we have many matters to discuss at a more appropriate time." Dumbledore said sighing, while walking away with McGonagall.

"Let's go boys," Jack said pulling us forward with blatant amusement, yeah I liked him. Voices from behind is caused me to turn, the boys. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Alec, Tyler and 2 or 3 others stood waiting for us. I smirked.

"Hey dickheads," Nev said. looking at the group, they all grinned. They were a good looking bunch, all well muscled and tall, though I didn't slide that way I was still capable of noticing their good looks.

"Harry, Nev, it's been awhile," Tyler grinned cheekily, so unlike Slytherin but with Nev and I here nothing was normal. The school was about to see a different side to the Slytherins, the side we were familiar with. Tyler was just under 6ft had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was kind looking that went along nicely with his personality.

Theo was tall with brown hair paired with light brown eyes both him and Alec had the expression that was cheeky, like they were about to prank you any moment, like Blaise, Alec had Italian heritage with dark brown hair paired with long dark eyelashes however he was also was dark skinned.

Tracy was one girl I had never thought of as anything but friend and sister, I loved her more than anything, well alongside Nev, my brother; while the other boys were like cousins, family no less. I was protective over her, she constantly grumbled about it which lead to many heated arguments.

We walked into the hall which quietened at our approach. We were a force to be reckoned with, Theo bumped shoulders with Tyler's, who grunted trying to shove off 13 stone giant, all muscle bare in mind. All of us seemed oblivious to our audience who couldn't believe the change in the Slytherins. I heard many mutters.

...

"What the hell is going on? Who are they?

"They are so hot."

...

The handcuffs on our wrist were tight and restrictive. I turned to Jake blankly motioning to my restraints, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't be a dick head," was his reply, after taking the handcuffs off, what did I say?

I liked him.

I pushed past Alec, heading to the front of the group, the hall was silent apart from a few people moving to their tables. I spotted someone, I smirked. She was walking away from us, I stealthily walked up and grab her from behind, turning her to face me, before hauling her over my shoulder, had first. The boys laughed at her shrieks.

"Daph, shush people are watching!" I whisper shouted at her, in mock horror, the whole hall heard. Some laughed. I smirked and bit down on her inner thigh not too hard but not that softly either issuing a small scream from her cute mouth.

"Hadrian, you are an asshole," she exclaimed, hitting me on my ass, I chuckled. At this point we had gone to the end of hall, facing the teachers. Who by the way had their mouths wide open, incomplete disbelief, they were completely bewildered.

I dropped the beautiful girl I was carrying, sliding her down my front, feeling all of her. I leaned in then when she was about eye level, kissing her, tugging on her lower lip. Mmmmm

Slap, ouch. I pouted before looking at her with a smirk noticing she had a small smile on her pretty face, turning but not before casting me a wink, she started for the Slytherin table. As a watched her walkaway, I noticed how silent the hall was, the Sirius stood in front of me, pushing me up to the stage, also grabbing Nev doing the same.

He sent a look to the stern witch with parchment to proceed, she began reading out names. The school seeming completely baffled looked up at the sorting. Draco and the boys sat in the middle of the table were smiling at Daphne who was grumpy due to the unwanted attention, I'll cheer her up later.

"Idiots." Sirius whispered, focusing me on the current situation. "You both beat up William Potter," I glanced at him, he was furrowing his brow, concerned.

A small smile crossed his face suddenly, "You're such a man whore," he stated, looking at me from the corner of his eye, Nev snickered quietly.

The first is sorting went quickly and soon enough my name was called. I didn't miss the gasps and the mutters from the crowd. No one knew who "Hadrian Potter" was, never even heard of a second son. I looked over at the head table, to where Lily and James sat. Bastards.

They were both looking down at the table as if it held some magic answer to a complicated trick. I walked over slowly, not missing the giggles from the girls, I was still dressed in my usual clothing which made me look a little curious.

I didn't sit on the stall, but just place the decrepit hat on my head.

:' _Hadrian Potter?'_

The Hat asked not entirely sure.

:'Yes?'

This was boring.

:' _Please lower your shields,so I can place you in the correct house_.'

Fuck sake.

:'You have 15 seconds.'

I opened up my mind.

:' _Fine_. _Hmmmmm, it seems to be a confusing one.'_

It truly did like the sound of its own voice.

:'Times up.'

...

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

I took off the hat and stood by Sirius, my face devoid of emotion. Looking up at Nev I watched as he stood with the hat on his head.

It shouted once more, moments later, "Slytherin." I was with Nev. Thank fuck. Speaking of whom had returned to stand with both me and Sirius.

Dumbledore stood ready to address the confused crowd.

"Before we begin the feast, I must enlighten you to some important information, which I am sure you are all curious about. Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom were apprehended in Knockturn Alley during the summer for illegal activity and their actions under the name, 'Mortem Brothers," shocked gasps and movement echoed in the big hall, yeah they were fucking surprised.

"I have been ordered by the Ministry to inform you of this for your safety. 2 Aurors are stationed at Hogwarts to keep Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom in line and for you protection. Now everyone dig in." he finished abruptly sitting down, watching us.

I sent him a glare for talking about our business, I didn't want anyone knowing our shit, though to be honest they knew nothing. We both headed to the Slytherin table, which was when I saw Tracy looking at me with watering eyes, she stood up and wrapped her little arms around my waist.

I hugged her back holding her head against my chest, closing my eyes. She was precious, we were not as close as Nev and I but close.

I kissed her on the forehead muttering that we would speak later before I headed to table. Nev then took Tracy in his arms, tears in his eyes, we hadn't seen her for months. We met once in Diagon Alley and have been a family friend ever since, as we began business with her father getting him illegal potion ingredients through our smuggling connections.

Malfoy and Alec moved apart to let us sit in between them, Taylor and Theo were in front of us while Daphne and Tracy were across from each other. I gave Daphne a wink which she returned with a mischievous smirk, that's my girl.

"So how the fuck did you get caught?" Theo asked once food had magically appeared at the table. Resting my elbows on the table I drank some juice grimacing.

"Dumbledore." I said, with venom, not directly at the man but at the situation. My words caused the table to silence for a couple seconds that seemed like an eternity.

After a while Nev explained further, "We were in Knockturn and in the middle of killing Greyback when they showed up," The others looked worried.

You would be surprised that the Slytherins, didn't care for the death eaters, some of them like Draco's father who in fact was not at all with Voldemort but with us, gave us great information. His love for his son was more than I thought due to his cold exterior, though I guess the better for his disguise.

I promised him I would protect Draco in return I would have his eternal loyalty. Draco's mother filled in the missing gap of mine, she babied me and when I protested she would give me a mothers glare I pretended not to like. But this lot were on our side, but we were not light no, we were still dark, call it grey.

They didn't agree with Voldie like every assumed, very much like Dumbledore did now due his staring. Yes, he was wondering, wondering how we could know the Slytherins, if we were dark like them, looking down at the table I grinned a feral grin, yes Dumbledore, I thought, yes we were.

I glanced up and met the eyes of a man with black hair which matched his onyx black eyes. He was glaring my lips twitched, oh I knew this man, Severus Snape. He used our smuggling ring for his potions, yes he was a very old customer and now he knew who we were and it pissed him off.

Ha.

I grinned and looked at hime calculatingly cocking my head slightly. My head felt like someone was trying to sneak in, oh you bastard, but instead of getting angry like I would normally did I felt pleased it was expected even, I was all grins now. He still looked slightly angry but I noticed a slight smirked rest on his lips, yeah we were good.

Looking away I saw Dumbledore gaze at me intensely, like he knew I was hiding something, something he wanted to know. Clenching my jaw before I gave a smirk I turned away looking across the hall. A little face was peeking, baby Potter.

She sat on the Gryffindor table, a first year. I smiled at her making her blush furiously. It was then when I saw William Potter by her side, whispering in her ear, her eyes began to water slightly.

I was going to hurt him badly, I started to shake I was that furious. What did he say to her? He made her cry, he obviously saw our interaction and didn't approve. I looked at Nev nudging my head to William Fucking Potter, he must have seen my expression because he nodded his eyes narrowing at the dickhead, and almost simultaneously we rose quickly launching over the Slytherin table, launching then over Ravenclaw, then he was there, the the other side of the table.

I was so angry about everything that I was like a madman, and Nev by my side was too, he was being a true brother matching my killer psych. Reaching across the table I grabbed Potter's shirt lifting him off his seat slamming him on the table on top off the desserts with force. Nev picked up a china plate and smashed it over his head, William groaned.

I noticed Sirius was charging over along with the other teachers, everything that had happened was all of about 10 seconds. My last move, using my wandless magic to assist, I pushed him by his neck across the length of the table before he flew of the end into the castle wall.

Oh, yeah, he was out.

Dropping to my knees hands behind my head just like Nev we surrendered once again.

I felt them before I saw them as my head was down, Jake pinned me to the ground while Sirius got Nev, it was painful but I gritted my teeth, pain I could deal with. I was yanked up hard by handcuffs which I didn't realise I had on, lifting my eyes I met Dumbledore's furious gaze. I realise we were now in the entrance hall, most teachers were here except for Lily she was obviously with William. James's anger was almost tangible.

"You have no idea what you have done." Dumbledore spat furiously. Yeah we were in the shit.

"Fuck you," I spat back venomously, someone swung a punch to my gut, then to my face, my nose burst and blood poured down, I dropped to my knees from being winded, but smiled savagely spitting out blood on the floor from my mouth.


	12. The Mortem Brothers'

**...**

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter 12: The Mortem Brothers

...

 ** _Hogwarts Staff POV_**

 ** _James Potter_**

"James," I turned to face Dumbledore who looked at me gravely. What was going on?

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" I asked worriedly, many theories flew around in my mind trying to deduce what could possibly be wrong.

"James, it's okay. However I must inform you that there was an altercation on the train," He said looking irritated.

"What happened?" I was getting frustrated, I just wanted to know.

"Hadrian attacked William, he was knocked out cold. He has a broken nose and jaw."

I was going to kill Hadrian, I couldn't believe what Dumbledore was telling me, I knew Hadrian was dangerous but full out cruel, I didn't think so. Until now.

"Is he okay? Why did he attack?" I questioned Dumbledore, wanting to know why it happened.

"Many witnesses said they were taunted, by both William and Mr Weasley they said something to make the boys attack, Mr Longbottom also attacked Mr Weasley. The were both revived by a medic on the train,"

Dumbledore replied. I felt a roaring anger, I was going to hurt Hadrian, he hurt his Brother.

"What will be their punishment?" I asked before I gave my own. Dumbledore sighed, "I will deal with them later on tonight, they were handcuffed and have been in Auror Jake's charge ever since. Come, the feast is about to start." And with that he left for the Great Hall.

I was angry. The strength of the boys left Will and Ron with no chance, as they were both knocked out cold, only proved my thoughts. I was again mad at Hadrian, many said they had laughed like maniac's afterward until they got into the carriages. It seemed so cruel.

I looked at the Hall doors, as soon as I was seated, for my sons. I saw Will first hobbling to the Gryffindor table along with Ron, he looked awful, all pale and fidgety.

A loud noise made me look up again, a group of boys walked in Hadrian and Neville in the lead. They were loud and boisterous, some were punching each other playfully, were they Slytherin's? I was confused, Slytherins never acted so human, they looked like the ultimate gang; clever, handsome, strong and dangerous.

Hadrian seemed to know them well from their interactions and as I looked closer I noticed his handcuffed hands.

An Auror, whom I knew Fudge hired to keep an eye on the two, looked on amusedly before taking off the metal restraints and giving a quick word to them both. I clenched my fists, still angry at Hadrian's carefree reaction to Will's beaten condition.

He didn't give a shit, even though I knew Will wasn't completely innocent, the whole thing was uncalled for.

Then I watched as Hadrian threw a girl over his shoulder, I froze. The groups of lads behind him laughed obviously used to Hadrian's behaviour, wait did Hadrian just bite her on the thigh? I wasn't used to this, William had never even looked at a girl as far as I knew.

Hadrian started to chuckle at the girls protests, one of them being slapping him hard on the backside, he came to a stop in front of the head table. Slowly he slid her down his front, pushing his body against hers in the most scandalous way, but not as much as when he kissed her.

It was possessive, demanding, her reaction to it caught me, she knew how to handle him that was for sure. At her departing wink he smirked mysteriously. The girl was incredibly beautiful, with long dark hair and ice blue eyes. Greengrass her name was if I wasn't mistaken.

They had history that was clear.

My anger had seemed to reside slightly, heightened again when I saw Sirius drag Hadrian and Neville onto the stage in what I can only describe as fatherly manner, that was my job.

All Hadrian seemed to do was smirk, when he wasn't angry or upset, I noticed when looking at him standing onstage. When is name was called out I heard the confused whispers from the students, they didn't know who he was.

Guilt stabbed at me, once we found out that he was missing at the Dursley's, it became so painful to think about him alone on the streets or the possibility of him being dead, we couldn't talk about him. So apart from the people who knew us well, no one knew of Hadrian Potter.

I knew it hurt him too, knowing we hadn't mentioned him, even if he didn't want to show it. When the hat shouted out Hadrian and Neville's house, I couldn't believe it, never had a Potter been in Slytherin. He was a slimy snake that's what used to call the Slytherin's, I had to admit, it irked me.

Something inside of me hated him more for it, it gave me a reason to dislike him.

Every once in a while I looked over at Hadrian, seeing him with his friends, I saw him wrap a protective and loving arm around a small pretty girl, cradling her head to his heart.

He loved her a lot that was much was obvious, but it was almost sisterly by the sweet kiss to her forehead. Neville also showed the same compassion to her, yes, they were her brothers.

I was eating reservedly, lost in thought when I heard a noise, looking up I gasped. Hadrian and Neville had leapt in the air over the Ravenclaw table, it was a sight. I had this awful feeling creep up front deep within me, something was about to happen.

Hadrian grabbed the collar of William's robes, lifting him up smashing him on to the table, so much power, it brought tears to my eyes, the pain it must have caused William. Hadrian's face was twisted in a lethal gleam, which terrified me. I rushed up from the table after Sirius, Jake and most of the Hogwarts staff, but not quite making it before Will was thrown across the end of table smashing into the castle wall.

Rage, pure heated rage, was all I felt as I made my way to the "Mortem Brother's" yes, that's who they were, not Hadrian or Neville. To call them by their names was too personal, and it felt wrong, from what I just witnessed.

 ** _Lily POV_**

Hadrian was an enigma, he was beautiful, like an angel but could turn into the devil at any moment. He loved fiercely that much was certain by his close friendships with the Slytherin boys and the pretty girl. He was gentle with her, as if careful not to hurt her by holding her too tightly.

His passion was intense, so strong that you could feel it across a room, and become surrounded by it as if it were your own.

He was so different to Will, their whole being's were different, from their looks to what resided in theirs hearts. I had done something awful. I had left my baby to die, to suffer and I had to make it right.

 _ **Dumbledore POV**_

From first seeing the boys I knew instantly who they were, they looked like their parents. However at the same time they didn't, not at all. James and Lily didn't have such coldness or darkness that Hadrian held. Nor did Frank or Alice have the violence and the anger which Neville contained.

They were both dangerous yes, but evil, I didn't think so. I felt responsible for them even though they were rude, irritating, aggressive and unpredictable; I liked them. They had survived in Knockturn Alley, that took brains and guts.

The attack on the train I knew wasn't all their fault, William Potter was cruel, I had doubts about him, even more now since I had seen Hadrian.

I knew they had help developing their magic and fighting skills, someone who looked after them when they were young. I knew I wouldn't find out by digging, they were much to secretive. Yes, they had secrets, too many, enough to make me wary but they held love for many proven by the scene in the Great Hall. The boys were men, that was for sure.

Their connections made me wonder, Slytherins.

They were not just allies with them they were friends that much was obvious.

I felt it before I saw it, a dark feeling, pulsing and beating as if it were alive. I glanced up, no, no, no. I saw the decision in their eyes before I could do anything.

Flying toward his brother Hadrian along with Neville launched an attack so fast and lethal, that the hope for them seemed to vanish. Running toward them both, I was the first to make it to the boys along with Sirius and Jake, ah another surrender.

I walked ahead out the hall with the boys restrained following along, I looked over to where William Potter lay, happy that Poppy and Lily were with him, he would be fine.

Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom on the other hand would not be.

 _ **Jake POV**_

When I was first told I would be an Auror stationed at Hogwarts to guard, "The Mortem Brothers," I didn't know what to expect. I was told they were younger than anticipated and were actually the missing children of two light families, the Potter's and Longbottom's.

It was a shock to say the least, I didn't even know the Potter's had another son. With the Alice and Frank Longbottom attack, Augusta Longbottom became her grandson's guardian, it was said that something happened, as one day he was reported missing.

It had been 9 years since either boy had been seen.

To then have them appear as the ministry's most notorious and wanted criminals was shocking to say the least.

Where did they go?

How did they manage to secure all their connections in the black market. How did they make smuggling operation so vast? All these questions were asked, but none were answered, but what people did know was that the Ministry didn't know where to start.

Saying they were smart was for sure an understatement.

When seeing the mess they made on train and their crazy incensed laugher in response, I assumed I was handling two cold hearted murderers. Little did I know. It was clear they loved each other liked brothers, everything they did, was in regard of the other.

Hadrian was terrifying and contained so much rage, I thought he was going to take the castle down with him when he threw his brother across the Gryffindor table.

But some ridiculous reason, I liked them.

They were both tall and strong with tattoo's, smoking, piercings, I noticed Hadrian had a silver ring in his cartilage which I think did more than met the eye.

Both of the brothers had experienced too much in their earthly existence, they felt death, pain and suffering. But it was clear they also felt love, comfort and freedom, which gave me hope that they were not broken.

Just damaged.

 _ **Prof. Mcgonnagall**_

They were not what I had expected. For one, they were physical perfection. Neville was pretty, his eyes sparkled with mirth and kindness, but transformed to strength and coldness whenever he felt threatened. Neville's confidence was over powering, something his father had never accomplished.

Hadrian's was different, compared to his brother, who although ended up in my house I did not get on with well. Hadrian was almost the spitting image of his father, his eyes like Lily's but then that was wrong. Hadrian had a harsher quality about him than his father, he seemed smarter, more calculating. His physique was solid and strong, he was tall but not too tall, his muscles seemed constantly strained in his shirt.

Even though I originally suspected his eyes were from Lily, I saw now that they were cold emerald and hard making his stare so intense, it made me feel the absurd need to squirm and look away. I held his gaze for a little while before looking away, noting the haunted gleam his eyes held.

I knew both boys had done many awful things and probably more that we didn't know about but, I couldn't help but want to comfort them, but then I also wanted to hate them. I knew Dumbledore was fond of them both, by the way he spoke about them and to them, it wasn't as the Headmaster is was like a grandfather scolding his grandsons.

I knew instantly then that Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom, were going to make Hogwarts that much more interesting.

 _ **Thalia POV**_

I didn't know much about him. Just that he was gone from where mum and dad left him. I didn't like it that they left him with Petunia, I met her once and she called me a freak. Seeing him, I was excited, it was at the train station when I had first saw him.

He was huge, William never looked like that. Hadrian looked a lot like me, we even smiled the same, I liked him, I couldn't wait to have a brother, William wasn't my brother, not really. He was mean and liked everything to be about him, not big brotherly at all.

But when Hadrian winked at me, smiled or even looked my way, I felt important, loved. I couldn't wait to speak to him, but when Will told me off, I wanted to cry.

I saw Hadrian face then, he didn't look happy, he looked furious.

I was wondering why when I felt a salty tear run down my cheek.


	13. Paternal Rage

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Thirteen: Paternal Rage

..

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

The four of us waited outside in the cool evening air, not bothering to return to the hall as we didn't have long left until everyone went to bed. I was stamping of the end of my cigarette into the ground as I went to grab another from the packet in my jacket pocket, I lit it up blowing the fumes into the night.

A hand caught me, I turned to look at Sirius who nodded toward the doorway of the entrance hall, to see James Potter standing there, looking furious. I made my way over, the others following a good distance behind. Before I knew it I was being pushed up against the stone walls of the castle. James stood face full of anger.

I laughed loudly. "What is your problem," I drawled, smoking, the cigarettes fumes from my mouth blew into his face. This made him even madder, his grip tightened, and he brought his face close to mine, of course it was what I intended.

"You attacked your brother into unconsciousness," He growled.

I chuckled.

"I guess I did yes, though he is no brother of mine," I said smiling, taking a hit of the fumes. I noticed that along with Nev, Sirius and Jake, other teachers gathered around us. They didn't say anything or move to stop James, which I was grateful. I didn't need help.

"Of course he is your brother," James hissed. I hummed, "Unfortunately," it was all I said, but my real answer would probably be the death of me. "Now are you going to let me go, I think William needs his daddy, after all everyone knows he's completely pathetic," I laughed in his face, James let go of me stepping back shaking.

Something slammed into my face. Who the fuck hit me? Looking up from my kneeling position I saw James shaking with uncontrollable fury.

The bastard.

I asked irritated, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? You just attacked your brother, for the second time this evening... I don't understand you." He replied completely bewildered. Brother, ha, the thought made me laugh. I clambered to my feet, Jake stood behind me ready to handcuff my hands if I went for an attack, which right now, was pretty likely.

I rolled my shoulders and cocked my head to the side. "Brother? We may be have similar DNA but apart from that, we are nothing." I said truthfully. James reared back as if I had hit him. I just smiled. A punch to the stomach winded me.

"I bet that made you feel better didn't it?" I mocked, smacking his hand with my own, making him hiss. Another delirious chuckle to mix my mouth before I flicked away the cigarette that I was smoking, god, I really did sound like a madman, with blood was pouring down my face.

He pushed me backward, he was surprisingly strong, I step back grinning, oh this was going to be fun. I swung a punch right at his face, I heard an audible crack, before blood gushed down his face. "Sirius, Jake, just to let you know if you don't restrain me now, I will most likely kill him," I chuckled incensed.

The part of my soul that came from Voldemort always became slightly crazed when fighting, I wasn't sure how to stop it, the effect was disturbing. Suddenly a set off arms took mine behind my back and cuffs were snapped on, I could feel the dark presence within me now.

When I was with Zin he claimed I had this feeling when I was facing something extremely emotional or the feeling of extreme anger. I would have to wait it out, letting the darkness leave me. Zin would normally fight me, he said Voldemort's emotions distorted mine sometimes.

Another blow came to my jaw.

"What the fuck? I'm going to kill you." Nev growled, I gave him a reassuring look, I was fine. Sirius looked uncomfortable, " James stop." his eyes glittered with anger. James ran his hands over his face annoyed, he had lost himself to his emotions.

Dumbledore stood with the entire Hogwarts staff, whom had watched the entire attack James launched, they still hadn't attempt to involve themselves which still weirdly pleased me. However even though they made no move to assist me they didn't look happy at the beating I received.

"You better go, that pathetic son of yours need his daddy," Nev said repeating my earlier statement, I laughed that was funny, James stalked to Nev. Now I was really pissed, no, that wasn't going to happen. He could beat on me, but not Nev, that shit was not happening.

I was in his face in seconds, I ripped my arms apart breaking the chain linking the cuffs on my wrists, fuck it hurt, I grimaced.

I didn't do anything but stand in his face arms by my side, neither Jake nor Sirius did anything to stop me, it wasn't as if I was beating on him. I did need a cigarette though, my hands darted to my pockets, fishing one out and lighting it.

Dumbledore who had strangely been quite throughout the whole ordeal spoke up, "Why did you attack him?" He spoke fiercely, only wanting the truth.

I had to think, I could lie and have them believe that I did it due to my raging hate for William or I could be truthful and reveal a weakness, that they could use and play against me. Perhaps a half truth?

"He disgust me, I was taught to always prevent weakness's and he is one to the magical world." I smirked, as Dumbledore's eyes flashed. I took a drag of my cigarette.

"You were taught that? By whom?" Dumbledore looked eager, too eager. Oh he wanted to know all of my secrets. I walked toward him, side by side now, shoulder to shoulder. Leaning in I whispered, "You'll never know." I smiled, he was still, raging silently.

The Professor Mcgonnagall lady was stood by his side, I gave her a cheeky smile, and her eyes were wary, from the abrupt change to my mood.

A snapping noise sounded, ha, Nev had broken his cuffs.

My smile was feral and disturbing.

...

"Headmaster," I nodded my head in good night, smirking. Horror flash through his features, I knew why, it was what he saw.

Crimson eyes.

They turned up now and again, making anyone who saw them a little worried. But Dumbledore wasn't just worried, he was terrified, because he knew the true meaning of these eyes. Yes he'd seen them before, I remarked cocking my head.

"Take them to their rooms," Was all Dumbledore said as he walked away.

Nev and I were walked to our rooms which were in the Slytherin common room.

"We'll be outside the door," Sirius said, looking at my face intently before grinning. I knew he had seen me come back from the savage type state, I was thankful for his happiness, I needed some as much as I could get.

After a while of sitting on bed, trying desperately to think about what was going to happened next I rolled over grabbing my wand. It was only 10pm, I clambered out walking towards my room door. Nev and I had rooms next to each other, with a bathroom each.

Upper year Slytherin's were all given this commodity, it had something to do with the supposed political bureaucracy the house held.

The rooms were furnished in deep green and black, there was a king-sized bed in the middle of it, with adjacent bedside tables either side. The overall affect of the room was comfortable and private which I liked. I opened the door, stepping out, both Jake and Sirius had gone, thankfully.

Wearing only dark grey trackies, with my wand in the pocket and a black zip up hoody, I walked down the stairs, before entering the common room I cast a disillusion spell so I was not seen, I needed to be alone.


	14. Little Potter

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Fourteen: Little Potter

..

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

I had been walking for a while, when I heard footsteps, turning the corner I saw the cutest sight in all my life.

Little potter, walking the halls in light blue pyjamas her dark raven hair down and messy, sticking up in all different directions.

Now that I was next to her, had I only just realised how tiny this little 11 year old was. My heart pounded, an odd and bizarre notion as many times I had been told I did not have one.

"Thalia?" I spoke softly. She jumped wide-eyed, facing me.

"Hadrian," she asked, I notice tears in eyes.

"You know who I am then," I spoke quietly as I towered above her. She nodded.

"Yes, you're my big brother," she stated simply, a smile on her face while patting me on the arm, making a grin attempt to make its way on to my face. "I am indeed."

She looked at me before smiling, grabbing my hand pulling me through the castle.

"Harry, we can look around the castle," she said excitedly, it was so cute that I had the absurd need to hug her. I chuckled, I didn't expect to be this happy. I also noticed how she called me Harry, technically I was

Hadrian but I suppose she felt it was not sisterly to call me by my full name.

"Okay, you're the boss," I said seriously, she had me wrapped around her little finger already. We walked upstairs and across corridors, while she talked animatedly about anything and everything.

We eventually came to stop too what seemed to be the astronomy tower. I sat down looking at stars, she sat next to me copying my position. "Pretty," she whispered, innocently. I looked at her and my heart melted, she really was cute as a button.

I stroked the nearly dry tears from her pink cheeks.

"Why did you cry, Piccolo?" I asked softly, she looked at me, her little forehead crinkled in confusion. "Pic-co-lo? What is a Piccolo?" She asked grabbing my hand and holding it in two of her little ones, just holding it there in her lap.

I chuckled softly, "It means 'Little one' in Italian," I explained, she smiled at this.

Then she looked at me, "You speak Italian?" I smiled at her inquisitiveness, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close. "I do, Piccolo," I murmured, she smiled once more, liking my name for her.

"Cool, I would like to know that stuff, who taught you?" She asked again. Normally, I hated people asking questions, but for her I would do anything it seemed. "Someone called, Isabella." I said.

"That was nice of her, how do you know Isabella?" She asked snuggling into my chest, she was very small, so fit perfectly there. I smiled at her little response.

"It was nice. Isabella was the person who comforted me when I was ill or rocked me to sleep when I had a nightmare." I said, it was hard to think about let alone talk about. Isabella was like my mother, she was Zin's sister and loved us with all she had, it broke me when she was gone. It was part of the reason I got so out of hand, I went back to the drugs and the drinking. Piccolo brought me out of my thoughts.

"Like a mama?" She questioned looking at me sadly. My hands stroked her cheek again, "Yes Piccolo like a mama." I replied softly, fresh tears poured down her cheeks. I looked at her confused by her sadness.

"I'm sorry," she replied simply, but it held pure emotion; not for herself, but for me. Why was she apologising? She understood my confusion, so spoke again, "I'm sorry, that she's not with you anymore, that she's gone."

A sob threatened to make its way up my chest before I stopped it, however I allowed some tears to leak out of my eyes.

We cried together, silently, openly, her tears were for me and mine were for Isabella, nonetheless they both fell, together within the oceans of sadness and love.

After a while, my eyes were dried and I looked up at the starry sky. I loved the sky, it was something that was always there no matter where in the world, never fading nor disappearing.

Then Piccolo sat up to, looking up to see the night, "That one there, that's Solaris," I said, pointing to a bright star. She looked to where I was pointing, a small smile on her face, "Solaris?" She questioned.

"Hmm, from the Greeks, Solaris of the sun she's called," I said. Piccolo looked immediately interested.

"Really, she lived in the sun?" Oh she really was adorable. "Yes, she was goddess of the sun, not all of the sun, because it is really big. But she was part of it. Her brother of Apollo was God of the sun, the other part of it."

"So your half of my sun," she asked smiling hopefully it took all of me not to scream with sadness of not knowing this little girl when we were both young.

"Yes, Piccolo and you're half of mine," I answered her, she smiled hugging me tightly, I gripped her in response.

Her mouth dropped open, in amazement.

"You know a lot of things," she said in awe. I chuckled. "I studied for a fucking long time." I said, before I noticed my mistake she spoke.

"A fucking long time," was her reply, I forgot that my language was by far from the cleanest and profanities seem to fly out.

"Oh shit," Was my fantastic reply, I lifted my hand and covered her mouth just as she was about to repeat my words, the little minx.

"Don't you think about it Piccolo or I'll have to tickle you," I grinned at her. Her eyes held the same mysterious gleam I knew mine held when I did something I wasn't supposed to.

"That's it," I exclaimed, and tickled her anyway just because. She squealed and giggled.

"Stop, I surrender!" She gasped, I stopped and smiled. "Okay," I said scooping her into my arms are moving her so her head lay in my neck as I walked downstairs back into the heart of the castle.

Neither noticed, Lily Potter crying silently under an invisibility cloak near the entrance of the Astronomy tower.

 ** _James POV_**

When seeing Hadrian being dragged out of the hall, my anger seem to regain itself, maybe because it reminded me that he was a criminal, that he had to be detained. I wanted to hurt him, punish him for what you did too Will.

If I was being honest, revenge was my intention when I followed them out to the entrance hall, I saw him, Neville, Sirius and the Ministry appointed auror head outside, walking away from Dumbledore. I stood rooted to my spot in the entrance hall not sure what to do. My body seemed to work without my mind as it carried me to the doorway.

That's when I saw him, standing outside with Sirius, he was smoking with one hand in his pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels with pure confidence, it both annoyed me and pleased me. I like the fact that when he walked into a room it was like he owned it.

But after doing something so vicious, you would have expected him to feel guilty. It was obvious that he didn't and that's what I hated.

Noticing me he came towards me, striding powerfully enough to be intimidating, but it was also graceful and fluid like he was weightless, something that should have been impossible. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, the perfect human being.

Like a god.

Though these thoughts didn't matter, my anger took away all thought and feeling as I grabbed him.

"What is your problem," he drawled as I held him against the wall by his collar, he was smirking, god he was always fucking smirking. The cigarette was still between his lips, when I lent in, intent on getting the reason behind his actions.

"You attacked your own brother into unconsciousness" I growled, ready to hurt him.

When he chuckled, I thought I would, "I guess I did yes, though he is no brother of mine." His response hurt, he didn't see Will as his brother? It was saddening, tears formed in my eyes though it was more from the fumes he was arrogantly blowing in my face.

I watched as his eyes flicker to the side, noticing our audience, the whole Hogwarts staff. I knew what I was doing was not professional, but I needed this, I needed to understand.

"Of course he's your brother," I confirmed, looking at his green eyes, they weren't at all familiar. Even though he must have got them from Lily there was no resemblance there, no Hadrian's eyes were intense and harsh making me want to look away feeling as if my very soul was being x-rayed.

His reply caught me, it really was true, he hated Will, I could see it. Then, I thought I saw something else. It looked like he was hiding something.

He smirked again.

"Now are you going to let me go? I think William probably needs his daddy, after all everyone knows he's completely pathetic." He laughed, making me let go and step back, I hate that laugh it was cold and resembled pure insanity. I stood shaking with emotion.

"Hadrian, I'm going to punch you really fucking hard." It was all I said and it was the truth, I cocked my arm back and release it into is perfectly formed face, but met what I felt was stone.

His head snapped to the side, as a splintering pain emitted from my hand.

He was mocking me, the bastard, then he hit my hand, god did I want to murder him. It wasn't even a hard-hit, they didn't matter though, it was enough. Another delirious chuckle tore from his throat, I winced, it made him seem less human I thought as he took another drag from his cigarette.

I pushed him backwards, out of annoyance now rather than anger. A grin was spread wide across his lips, surprisingly it was a nice grin, making me feel warmer instead of the coldness that came with his humourless cackling.

A punch came out of nowhere, fuck he could punch, I don't know why I was expecting any different, he was all muscle. I tasted blood in my mouth, when I heard his warning, led by another incensed chuckle, "Sirius, Jake, just to let you know if you don't restrain me now, I will most likely kill him."

I believed every word, he would, he would do it. He would kill me.


	15. Comforting Coldness

...

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Fifteen: Comforting Coldness

...

 ** _James Potter_**

Hadrian was whisked away quickly, I have never seen Dumbledore so scared. I don't think he meant to show Hadrian that because he quickly masked it by turning around and striding off. I went to Madam Pomfrey so she could clean me up, Lily walked back with me though I noticed her silence.

"Lily?" I asked. She looked up, sadness was evident on her features, my heart clenched.

"What's wrong Lily?" I asked again.

She gave a humourless laugh, "Everything James, everything is wrong." I wanted to cry, it was so sad to see her this upset, but she carried on. "I wonder what he must've seen an experienced to be so brutal, so strong and cold. To think what horrors he must have witnessed, because it kills me to know it was our fault. We did that, we made him that way. But I have also seen his happiness, his heart and I know that he has been through good as well is bad, which am so glad. I'm so proud to know that we made something beautiful. Because he is. He so beautiful, he is like an angel, and it hurts to look at him sometimes James because it reminds me what I gave up on. My son. I gave up on my son, James." She cried, her feelings about Hadrian literally killed me.

I didn't want to tell her what I did to him in the entrance hall, I don't think she would forgive me.

I whispered sweet nothings as I gripped her tightly, "I'm so sorry Lily." I said, pulling her back to look at her face.

She smiled slightly, "I think I need some time alone," she muttered.

I nodded in return, "Take as much time as you need, I'll be here, always. Before you go though, I was supposed to deliver Wills cloak, would you mind?" Smiling she nodded, "Of course, I won't be too long." I watched her as she walked off, sighing, hoping everything would be alright again.

 ** _Lily POV_**

And soon as I began walking I knew where I had to go, it was a place where James and I went often in our school days. It was a reprieve, somewhere to forget about everything in the world but the calm and relaxing. Like our love.

As I walked up the stairs quietly, I heard voices. I put my hand over my mouth to silence myself, while draping the cloak around me. I walked upstairs even more silently, I knew they had to be students and no one was allowed out of common rooms at this time of night, therefore they were out of bounds.

Then I saw her, Thalia. Why was she out of bed, she should have been in her common room.

She sat there looking at the stars, with someone next to her.

Hadrian.

I started forward but something held me be back, no I needed to watch this. I sat down on the step and watched quietly. I was still wary remembering Hadrian's anger. But watching on I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a beautiful sight.

He was so calm, so kind, it made him look even more handsome if that were even possible. Together they talked, laughed and cried. It was magical, it was clear Hadrian loved her, as he even told her a little of his past, which I felt guilty for hearing.

My face crumpled in pain, when I heard Hadrian had a mother, someone who wasn't me. Someone that adored Hadrian and who he in turn adored, that much was clear by the silent tears that held so much love it was almost unbearable to be so close in proximity.

Harry gripped Thalia or Piccolo as he called her, like she would soon disappear, Thalia clung in turn to Hadrian, as if he were her life source, both actions making me crumble at the intensity. She had never had that with Will and she had only been with Hadrian less than an hour, so little time for something so intense to evolve.

It almost made me laugh when Thalia repeated Hadrian's swear words, I did grin at his playful scolding.

Picking her up, Hadrian Potter stood tucking her into him as if guarding her from every beast within the ancient castle, then he slowly walked down into the warmth and light, leaving Lily Evans Potter sobbing at the most heart-wrenching and beautiful display of love that she had ever witnessed within the entirety of her earthly existence.

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

After dropping off a very tired little girl to her common, which seemed to be still full of students, I made my way to the Slytherin common room, to where I knew Drake and the others would still be, I still wasn't tired yet. I hissed at the door in parsletounge, not needing a password, as it was a Slytherin trait therefore opened straight away.

I stepped in.

Many people were awake it seemed, perhaps noticing I had left. Drake, Theo, Blaise, Tyler, Alec and Nev sat on the leather sofa's near the fire while Tracy was lying on the floor and Daphne was curled in the armchair next to her both chatting.

As I made my way over, Nev shot up and stalked forward angry and worried, "Where the hell have you been?" He growled, coming close to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going brother, I was with little Potter," His face relaxed at my response, clapping me on the back. I relaxed as he did, but it didn't last long, as a snobbish looking girl walked up to us both.

"You don't belong here, a Potter and a Longbottom. Leave now and run back to that pathetic sister of yours Potter." She sneered, hands on her hips. I just stared, it was a habit of mine when trying to scare someone, I was truly gifted at it.

"Drake?" I asked in a cold voice, not directed at Drake no, just to the raging bitch in front of me. She looked slightly surprised when Drake answered, "Hades, what's going on mate?"

I grinned a predatory grin, still staring at the sneering girl.

"What is this?" I questioned pointed a the girl by flicking my chin in her general direction, she flinched at my tone. Nev was chuckling, earning a glare from the bitch.

"Pansy Parkinson," Drake, said with an excited gleam in his eyes, probably waiting to see what I would do, he was so dramatic.

"How do you know her?" I asked again, it was actually quite funny that I was having a conversation about her, while she stood there.

"She think she's going to be my wife." He grimaced, yeah he hated her. It was laughable. I walked up to her, more like stalked, I was a predator after all. She cowered.

...

:: Macros, where are you?

I saw him slide across the stone floor, toward me then slither up my torso, curling around my shoulders.

:: Hades? Can I eat her?

:: No, but you can chase her.

:: Certainly, this will be fun.

...

Then he slid off. While I was talking to him, I watched as she shivered, her eyes wide with horror, I was more Slytherin than she could ever imagine.

Suddenly she ran, Macros at her heels. I turned back to the group by the fire laughing, they just raise eyebrows as if to say, 'Was that really necessary?'

I walked over to Daphne who was in the armchair, picking her up as if she were a bride, I sat in her seat before placing her gently down on my lap, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other on top of her legs. It was so familiar, so comfortable she didn't even look up from the book she held in her hands.

Tracy snorted at our antics, I winked in response.

"What are you guys even doing up?" I asked. Nev shrugged his shoulders, "I came to find where you fucked off to," he answered. Made sense. Yeah. I turned to Trace, "Trace how have you been?" I asked grinning, she grinned back happily, "Good Hades, haven't seen you for awhile though." Yeah that was true, she hadn't. We been in America for three weeks before coming back and getting captured.

"How's the old man?" I questioned ignoring her statement. She frowned, oh no, she was going to strop.

"Fine," she clipped out, grumpily. I sighed.

"Trace."

"Hmm."

"Answer me." I demanded, I always got my own way.

"Hmmm." Oh she was starting to piss me off, by this time our group were looking at us both warily, not knowing what was going to happen. We're are both stubborn that's why we had always little arguments with each other here and there, though we still loved each other immensely.

I moved to give Daphne the seat as I stood up, kneeling down Tracy's face next to mine.

"Trace what is your problem?" I bit out.

She looked up annoyed, "Hadrian if you don't want to talk to me about anything it's fine, but don't expect me to like you." I grabbed her arms pulling her up. Nev shot up from from his seat on the sofa where he was watching us intently, his face was heated, eyes on me.

We stared at each other neither backing down.

He knew I could get angry very quickly and was worried that I would hurt her. "Excuse me one moment while I talk to my sister." I smiled, humourlessly. I was holding her tightly it was just enough so she couldn't get out of it, once I walked out of the common room I let go.

"You want to talk?" I laughed, placing a protective charm around us from any lurking listeners. "Of course I do, I haven't seen you in months and you turn up captured by Dumbledore. I was out my mind worrying you idiot, you're my brother." She screamed, tears running down her face.

God I am a dick, I didn't think, I just assumed she was trying to pry, I was still used to living in the streets of knockturn, where I was suspicious of everyone. I sighed, walking forward placing her head on my chest wrapping arms around her like I always did.

"Trace, I'm sorry, I am a idiot." I picked her up and slid down the wall so we were sitting, her body encased protectively by mine. We sat there for awhile before she spoke again, "Oh I was supposed to tell you earlier, but now is as good as any, I have a boyfriend."


	16. Tracey Davis

_**...**_

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Sixteen: Tracy Davis

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tracy POV**_

Rumours, that's all had heard. Criminals were caught and were attending Hogwarts. To be totally honest I hadn't given it much thought, completely oblivious to what was going on. Too occupied in starting a new a year at Hogwarts.

The train journey was exciting, friends I hadn't seen all summer were in the Slytherin carriage, which was situated at the end of the train, chatting and revelling in being a 6th year. Nothing seemed strange, nothing was out of place. As soon as we got off the train, Daphne and I walked towards the carriage linking arms, now the gossip had caught my attention.

The supposed criminals that were attending Hogwarts had attacked the "chosen one" and a Weasley. I would be lying if I hadn't giggled a little, but my laughter was cut short when I saw the crowd divide. An Auror, tall and serious looking was dragging 2 boys, no, two men, toward the carriages. Cackling laughter sounded. No, no no no. Please no.

I saw them.

Tall, lean in an almost gangly way, Neville was pushed with his hands behind his back. Handcuffs? How muggle. His brown hair was short and his eyes were full of hysterical laughter, he was good looking, I saw the girls around me melt. For goodness sake. On the other side of the ministry Auror, was a sight to behold.

Hadrian Potter, was also tall but carried a physical strength that Neville didn't, his black hair was not too long nor too short, his face seemed to be sculpted by Aphrodite herself, defined jaw and cheek bones framed it, however it was his eyes that were the most beautiful feature; they were obscenely intimating with the power they held. The killing curse green swept the crowd intelligently and calculatingly.

Without meaning to, the entire group of girls stepped forward reaching out as if to touch him, he seemed to be like an image from their dreams, a corporeal beauty.

Neville was good looking, Hadrian was earth shatteringly gorgeous.

They were the perfect pair.

Neville seemed trustful, strong and powerful, Hadrian's personality on the other hand was difficult to distinguish; at times he seemed ice cold, and other times amused; wearing either a sneer or a smirk both intimidating anyone near him.

At times I would catch a glimpse of something cruel that seemed to lurk within the dark and cold depths of Hadrian Potter's gaze.

...

I couldn't believe it, the last I had heard from the boys they were in America, something to do with their smuggling operation. They had been caught by the Ministry? No, even I knew that would mean they would be in Azkaban, Fudge wouldn't of let them go that easily.

Glancing at Daphne I saw shock and worry pass across her face before her illustrious Ice Queen mask took over. The grip of her hand on mine was the only indication of her inner panic, as did mine when I returned the gesture.

I was fiddling with my hands at the Slytherin table, it was a nervous habit one that I had never been able to suppress, perhaps due to the state of my heart, which was beating fast with worry.

As I looked up from my lap, I saw Daph walking across the Hall heading for the table, she gave me a comforting wink, what I knew to be an attempt to put me at ease, but I knew just as well that she was as worried as I was. She had something with Hadrian, a spark that would transcend into more.

There was a commotion at the entrance hall door, looking away from Daph I watched, as did the rest of the hall, the large group of Slytherin's swaggering in. That was the only way I could describe it, confidence and beauty radiated from the group.

All of them tall well muscled, they were intimidating alone but now the pack of them emitted a sense of danger that was palpable. I noticed Hadrian and Neville with the Auror that I had seen earlier walk at the back of the group. They're handcuffs were still in place, although a quick conversation occurred before the Auror smirked and released them from their restraints. Hadrian strode out in front, I saw his intention before he made it known.

Oh the asshole, I smirked, poor Daph.

He had her over his shoulder so fast it seemed inhumanly possible. Oh did he just? Oh, yup, he did. Ew, I looked away. For someone as close as a brother I didn't need to see that. Ever.

My thoughts were dismissed when a hiss drew my attention, Daphne threw herself into a seat across from me. Well I say threw, she had a way of making every action extremely feminine and graceful. Bitch.

"What's wrong?" I asked her innocently, a smirk threatening to appear.

"Don't you, what's wrong me, traitor," She seethed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder with attitude. Omg, did I love her. She could hide it, but I knew she was in a frenzy by the attention Hadrian always gave her.

I was lost in my thoughts through the entire sorting, except when Professor Mgonnagal read out Thalia Potter. I was surprised to see an almost replica of Hadrian. She was small for her age, her long dark hair lay straight down her back, she had Hadrian's long dark eyelashes, however her eyes were not green, they were more a combination of James and Lily Potter, resulting in hazel which could easily be mistaken for brown.

When she smiled I noticed dimples imprint into her cheeks, Hadrian too had them but it was rare if ever you saw them. I had only seen them once, it happened when he had laughed so hard that he has seemed to have forgotten his usual controlled disposition. I remember him noticing my shocked face as I stared at his gorgeous smile, as soon as he noticed he had stopped laughing.

I felt grateful to have seen be able to have seen him that way, however it saddened me that I would probably never see him smile that way again.

However, it wasn't until Dumbledore introduced the boys, that got my heart beating. Both of the boys were stood next to Sirius Black, a man who still retained his handsome features and eyes full of mirth. I was wondering what his part was now the boys were captured.

My chest hurt, Ba bump, ba bump.

"Slytherin." The hat called out.

Faster now, Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump.

"Slytherin" The hat called once more.

They were in Slytherin? The painful stabbing in my heart ceased once I knew they would in my house, to be honest both Hadrian and Neville thought like snakes so my worry seemed unreasonable. I could feel the stinging of tears in my eyes.

Crap, standing I embraced a warm chest that smelt deliciously of wood musk, totally male, Hadrian towered above me holding my head to his chest as if it was a priceless gem. Whispering promising of a catch up later I turned to Neville who was walking determinedly toward me, arms wide for a warm embrace.

They were here, they were safe, in the now dull, persistent beat of my heart, I heard the songs of hope.

Everything was okay.


	17. Boyfriend

**...**

Hadrian Potter

Chapter Seventeen: Boyfriend

...

It was late, the sixth years sat in the Slytherin common room chatting and relaxing, I hadn't spoken to Hadrian since he was dragged out of the Great Hall, Neville had returned but not seen Hades since an apparent fight with James Potter. He didn't say much more, but I could tell it wasn't good.

Every now and then my eyes automatically drifted to the common room entrance from impatience of having not yet seen him.

At last, the common room door opened and Hadrian walked through looking like some sort of medieval warrior, his face still had blood from his cut lip and previously broken nose, he walked like his ribs were broken, it was the determination on his face that made him seem invincible. I wonder what happened with James Potter.

No one mentioned anything about his awful mood when he attacked Pansy, he was obviously extremely angry about what had happened and was taking it out on the only person in the house who didn't know who he was, the stupid bitch.

As he came over he lifted Daphne whom was sat sideways, on a warm cushioned leather arm chair, her legs dangling over the armrest. Scooping her up he sat in her seat placing her gently on his lap, she didn't move at all, it was like nothing had happened, but I guess it just gave testament to the nature of their relationship.

"What are you guys even doing up?" he asked. Neville just shrugged in response, "I came to find where you fucked off to," he answered.

I cringed at Neville foul mouth, Hadrian was usually worse. Don't get me wrong, I swore when necessary but Neville and Hadrian cursed multiple times in every sentence, totally unnecessary.

I looked up when I heard Hadrian direct his talk at me, "Trace how have you been?" he said grinning, I grinned back happily, "Good, haven't seen you for awhile though." It was true, I hadn't and I was worried what the situation the boys had gotten themselves into. They had been in America for three weeks before coming back and getting captured.

"How's the old man?" He questioned ignoring what I had said. Frowning, I set my jaw, son of a bitch.

"Fine," I clipped out. He sighed, oh he thought I was going to strop, oh he had no idea.

"Trace."

"Hmm." If he was going to disregard what I had to say, then so was I.

"Answer me." He demanded, his voice was tight and fierce something inside of me was frightened but the stronger and stubborn part stood my ground.

"Hmmm." I knew I was starting to piss him off, by now the group were looking at us both warily, not knowing what was going to happen. I loved him, and I knew he loved me but we were both so stubborn; therefore arguments were accustomed.

Hadrian moved from his seat, allowing Daphne to sit normally as he stood, he walked to where I sat with my heart beating in my chest, in my throat and in my cheeks. Kneeling down he put his beautiful yet angry face next to mine.

"Trace what is your problem?" He bit out, barely holding down his terrible temper.

I looked up annoyed, "Hadrian if you don't want to talk to me about anything it's fine, but don't expect me to like you." Before I knew it he had grabbed my arms pulling me up next to him. I saw Neville stand up from from his seat on the sofa where I knew he was watching intently, his face was tensed while his angry eyes were on Hadrian.

Staring at each other Neville and Hadrian conversed silently, neither backing down until sure. I was thankful for Neville's protection, even though I knew Hadrian wouldn't hurt me his anger, I was guilty of feeling frightened in his presence his quick temper was unparalleled to anyone I had every met, therefore Neville's stance was comforting.

"Excuse me one moment while I talk to my sister." Hadrian gave a humourless and tight smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. His grip was tight on my arm as he walked us out of the common room, it wasn't too painful but enough that it would probably bruise.

At times he misjudged his own strength.

I only stood level to his chest his muscled body tripled the size of my small frame and I immediately felt vulnerable in is presence.

"You want to talk?" He laughed, placing a protective charm around us from anyone nearby.

"Of course I do, I haven't seen you in months and you turn up captured by Dumbledore. I was out my mind worrying you idiot, you're my brother." I screamed, tears running down my face. His face stilled and the anger fled, sighing he walked forward placing my head on his chest wrapping his arms around me like he usually did.

"Trace, I'm sorry, I am a idiot." He mumbled, before I knew it I was picked up in his strong arms and we both slid down the wall so we were sitting against it, my body encased protectively in his. The gesture was totally platonic and comforting.

We sat there for awhile before I broke the comfortable silence to speak again, "Oh I was supposed to tell you earlier, but now is as good as any, I have a boyfriend." I blurted. Oh shit, my thoughts were supported by the look that was on Hadrian's face and if I were to ignore the consequences of that look, I would have laughed.

 ** _Hadrian POV_**

What the fuck did she just say? Moving her off me before my anger returned in full force, I stood pacing. From the look on her face she hadn't meant to blurt out her confession, and was immediately regretting it.

Swallowing the red hot lava from deep within my throat, I spoke, "Who?" she looked away from me, biting her lip. "Who?" I asked again, fiercer, she stepped closer as if to comfort me.

Putting my hands either side of her beautiful face, I brought my head closer, as I whispered, "Who?"

 _ **Neville POV**_

Everything that had occurred over the past couple of days, Hadrian's grip on Tracey's arm was the most worrying and angering, leaving me with a taste of resentment. I had always known Hades anger was at times uncontrollable and unreasonable, my anger too could reach unbelievable heights, but Hadrian was a different story.

I could handle it, I always had, when we were younger his addiction had caused him to be animalistic in his behaviour becoming viscous and cruel. He had come far from those times and I knew he understood his temper more now then ever before. But it still didn't put me at ease when he gripped her arm, it made my hands shake and my face to heat.

Tracey's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hades please!" She said, panicking. Standing I saw Hadrian make his way to Theo who sat in an armchair near the fire. Theo's face was confused for a moment before he looked at Tracey and back at Hadrian, his face morphed in to something closer to fear and guilt.

He knew why this was happening and he believed he deserved it.


	18. Reality

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Eighteen: Reality

...

 ** _Neville POV_**

Hadrian grabbed hold of Theo's collar and pushed him up against the wall. Considering Theo was a similar height to Hadrian and not that far in build, Hades still managed to secure him tightly against the wall. Leaping over the sofa, I made my way over to them.

I put a hand on Hadrian shoulder, as I spoke, "What's going on?"

Hadrian's eye's flickered to mine and then back to Theo.

"Tell him," Hadrian spoke quietly yet deadly, looking over at Theo who swallowed but looked straight in my eyes he talked, "I have… I have been dating Tracy since the start of summer." My heart stopped beating.

Turning I looked at Tracy who was stood behind Hadrian her arm raised slightly in the air, a small attempt to stop any further attack. She glanced at me, her eyes betraying the truth. She hadn't told us, she had said nothing. Theo a friend, an ally had not uttered a word. We had seen them during the summer, they would have been a month into their relationship.

"You need to leave," I hissed, stepping forward toward Tracy in an attempt to do what, I didn't know.

Pain flashed in Tracy's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body in self comfort. "Please Ne.."

"No, don't." I interrupted harshly, guilt hit me when I saw her hurt response, never had I been so cruel to her, but her lies, had warped me into the person I became when it was just me and Hadrian, fighting for survival due to the betrayal of those who were suppose to hold us dear.

I looked over at Hadrian, he was staring at Theo torn, I knew he didn't want to hurt him, but felt like he had too. It was what we had always done, someone would betray our trust and we would teach them a lesson. Hadrian nodded to Malfoy.

"Out everyone now." Malfoy uttered in deadly monotone, which reverberated through Slytherin common room, a complete contrast from his normal juvenile disposition. He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, two large thugs that did whatever Malfoy ordered, mainly due to his father's social standing. They both stood and walked toward Tracy taking her arms and pushing her as gently as possible out of the common room.

Daphne who was also being rushed out, attempted to make her way toward them in what could only be a strive to push the boys off Trace. However, all attempts were thwarted, the boys stood much taller and stronger than the girls, overpowering them easily, making their attempts seem non-existent, quickly leaving the Slytherin common room empty and silent.

Only Hadrian, Malfoy, Theo, Tyler, Alec and I remained. The air was thick with tension, Hadrian's hand was still around Theo's neck. "Why? Theo…?" Hadrian whispered he was neither calm or angry his entire self was trapped between every state, his slouch seemed aloof but his arms and shoulders were tensed. His eyes were neither focused or disconnected. His voice was neither tense or relaxed. He was utterly unforeseen.

"I'm sorry, Hades, Nev. Trace wanted to go slow, she wanted to keep it quiet, she was scared that if people knew, she would have to change. She was terrified of being judged. I just wanted her to be happy." Theo choked out, he was not grovelling or whining, but then again I hadn't expected him too.

Hadrian and I had friends that we knew had a inner strength that was unparalleled. Together we were a force and no circumstance would lead us to beg. Hadrian's cold eyes flicked over Theo's stubborn face.

"Lying to us, explain." Hadrian muttered, I could see his grip loosening now.

"I should of told you, but with all you had going on it seemed unimportant and juvenile. It wasn't her fault, blame me, don't put this on her." he demanded, words that could be considered pleas were intoned as firm declaratives.

"It is on you." Hadrian replied obscurely nodding once. Releasing him he stepped back and planted a hard fist into this side of Theo's face, causing him to fall to the floor. Blood was everywhere. I knew then that was it, there would be nothing more, no feuds, no grudges.

It was over.

Movement in my outer vision caused me to stop my trail of thoughts.

It was then that Hadrian held out his hand and pulled Theo up from his place on the floor.

 _ **Tracy POV**_

I was pushed away from the room by two fat idiots who kept grunting, I didn't know them well, all I knew was that they pretty much did all of Malfoy's bidding, they were power hungry and Malfoy baited them with it. The door to the room Daphne and I shared was opened and we were guided in, we went in quietly both knowing our attempts of escape were fruitless.

All of the Slytherin boys in our year and 7th year stood to at least 5"11 to 6"1. They all were muscular and strong so we seriously had no chance, both standing at around 5"5.

The exceptions were Hadrian and Nev. Nev bested them all at a tall 6"3, while Hadrian was ten times stronger, making their muscles seem understated and almost pathetic.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, I was starting to fiddle with my hands in my lap when the bed dipped slightly, Daph.

"Stupid question, but you okay?" She asked concerned. Even through the entire commotion she still looked perfectly presentable. Her hair was still long and neat, her eyes held no mascara smudge, everything was in order.

The only slight difference was the expression in her eyes, they now possessed a stronger intensity to them, I knew why, she was angry. I felt anger too, it was just simmering however my main emotion was worry, worry that Hadrian might kill Theo.

However I knew Daphne's anger was directed toward Hadrian and Nev, but mainly Hades due to his treatment and control of everyone but especially me, she disapproved of it.

"I'm worried, for Theo." I said, swallowing. Daphne looked at my face intensely, before speaking, "You don't think Hadrian would go too far, do you?" Her real question, was obvious, would Hadrian lose control and kill him. It seemed a trivial matter to kill someone for, but lying was something Hades loathed.

I thought I knew Hadrian, but how far he would go to settle a betrayal was unknown to me.

"You mean, do I think Hadrian will kill him?" I uttered, hating thinking it.

Daphne's usually controlled and blank features widened, when I spoke again, "He could. The real question is would he, and to that I have no idea." I whispered looking over at Daph who swallowed tightly.


	19. Alluring Darkness

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Nineteen: Alluring Darkness

...

 _ **Tracy POV**_

We were stuck in our room for 20 minutes, I was lying on my bed, patiently waiting to be let out. Daph was finding it a little more difficult, pacing and ranting continuously, probably due to her Italian temperament.

"Why is he so controlling? Please tell me, because he is officially not getting any!" She growled, I laughed. Most people knew Daphne as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Her title was justified as she wore her mask extremely well, leaving no trace of the inappropriate, funny and kind witch I was familiar with.

Her pureblood childhood created it, making sure her weaknesses were unidentifiable to anyone who could use them to their advantage.

Just then the door opened and I quickly sat up. There stood Hadrian and a couple of the guys, however it was his presence that made the room feel ridiculously small, not only due to his physical size but his intense power that he carried, it made the air thick with magic.

He lifted his foot to step forward into the room. Smirking, I purposefully neglected to tell him about the magical rule about boys entering a girls dorm room just to see him be thrown out of it with force.

I was angry.

However no such thing happened, perhaps I should have known, instead he stepped gracefully in the room moving away from the door. This made it possible to see whom stood behind him, it was Theo, blood ran down his face and he had a bruise on the side of his jaw.

Clenching my teeth I looked at Hades who was was staring intensely at me like he was waiting for my reaction. I looked at his hands and saw the bruise knuckles he was sporting, my eyes flickered to his full of hate.

How dare he.

His lips smirked and his eyebrow arched, it was the sign of a challenge. Yeah he was a world away from the nice and comforting boy I had experienced earlier. I stood and rushed toward Theo in panic, touching his face gently, asking him if he was okay.

He said nothing, only removing my hand from his face. I froze hurt by his rejection, thankfully he kept hold of it encasing it in the warmth of his own, keeping my overzealous fragile beating heart at bay.

 _ **Daphne POV**_

I was thankful that Tracy didn't attempt punch Hadrian, it seemed like she would, her face said it all, she really was an open book. I loved her for it though, too many girls were fake in their demeanours. Not Trace, she was so innocent and fragile, I would do anything to protect her.

That was one of the reasons I was angry at Hadrian, he knew all of this about her and yet he still would control her every move, of course it was out of protection, he would die for her that I knew for sure, but his methods were unnecessary.

As Trace went over to Theo, I glared at Hadrian or Hades as Trace like to call him, it fit him; King of Hell. Ha fucking ha. Like he knew what I was thinking he immediately turned his flashing stare at me. Fuck you buddy, I was not backing down.

Out of my peripheral vision I noticed everyone was descending back down to the common room, I stood ready to do just the same, walking past Hadrian. However I was stopped by his hand gripping my upper arm. He sure had some fucking cheek, attempting to tear my arm away from his hold I spun around to face him.

Before I knew it, my hand was raised and I slapped him hard around the face.

It was lucky we were alone, his response would have been monstrous if I had done that in front of an audience. However, as his face jerked back from the abuse I bestowed, I found no solace in my previous thought, he looked wild and terrifying in his anger however impossibly managing to maintain his god like beauty.

He was stepping closer to me now, "Don't come near me." I growled, it was lucky I was angry at his audacity to manhandle me, otherwise my voice would of held a tremor of fear. I could already picture the look on his face if it did, his smile would become mocking and smug.

However, his face now just looked like stone, but the spark of amusement in his eyes mercifully lessened his angry gaze.

"You knew." He said heatedly. Of course I knew, his comment was no question it was a statement, one that held a consequence in its every inflection. What he didn't know was I was intending to deliver him my own punishment.

It made me smile, it wasn't my usual smile that I would give to Trace, it matched one that he would deliver, cold and challenging. In response he threw his body forcefully against mine capturing me against the wall, it hurt but nothing could cause me to look away from this man.

Only being 16 years old, the term "man" seemed premature, however it suited Hadrian better than the term, "boy" which seemed much too ordinary, too inferior for this alluringly exquisite wizard. His hard body was against mine, his lips brushed mine as he spoke, "You said nothing." I pushed against him, but failed.

"Tracy asked me not too, I didn't say anything to anyone. Get off me, Hadrian, if you really think you can have any of me, you are crazy." I spoke fiercely, my lips striving to smirk when I delivered my intended punishment.

He laughed, it was deep and I could feel it vibrate through his chest which encased me, it wasn't cold and unfeeling, it was real. It made me want to melt to him but I held strong, standing with my decision to leave him wanting.

"So that's your plan, is it, to not let me have you. I knew you were holding something in, your eyes were literally screaming to throw that one at me." He spoke, quietly. Why did he make my plan seem ridiculous, like it would never happen.

He stepped back away from me, taking his body heat and his delicious scent with him. I almost reached out for him as if to physically bring it back.

"I'll see you tonight," The smug son of a bitch uttered, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving me feel the tendrils of his magic uncurl from around me.

I should of felt relief, his magic was dark and enticing in nature, but it was also alluring and mysterious just like the wizard that walked away with it.


	20. Anger

_**...**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Twenty: Anger

 _ **..**_

 _ **Hadrian POV**_

Anger. It was such a common emotion that I battled with, punching Theo was a release from it's bubbling pressure.

He deserved it.

It was the lies and betrayals that caused my childhood to be what it was. Tracy was angry, teasing her was probably not entirely necessary, but at times I couldn't help it, she needed to open her eyes and see the real world, she was too innocent and to survive she needed break away from her naiveté.

Some would say she shouldn't, that her naiveté made her good and kind but I had seen and endured the cruelty of what the real world can offer and what you have to do to be able to survive it and believe me I would do anything to ensure she survived.

Funnily enough Daphne didn't turn up that night, I let her get away with that one, she was pissed. But I wouldn't let her get away with it for long.

Waking up, I stretched making the sheet fall exposing my naked body.

I had no idea what today held or what would happen. I didn't like not knowing. I was always taught to consider the unexpected, because if you disregarded it, you would most likely die.

...

 _Hadrian: Aged 14_

 _I hit the floor hard, again. Fuck. My head was bleeding, just near my brow. I tried to push my body up off the mat, every muscle burned and I felt like I had done 100 rounds with Satan. Even though my arms shook from fatigue, my body still lifted off the ground until I was standing once again._

 _Looking up I watched Zin in front of me, the bastard was waiting with no emotion on his face; it was completely blank._

 _"Again," he commanded, gesturing me to attack with his hands. Spitting out blood from my mouth, I walked towards him._

 _I raised my right arm as if to punch his jaw, at the last second I switched to my left and jabbed it into his stomach. It made contact but he managed to put up a quick defence, it wasn't a strong one, I had surprised him but it still took off the hard impact of the punch._

 _Before I could comprehend my success, his fist flew into the side of my face, knocking me down._

 _Even though, I was tall for my age, around 5ft 9 and my muscles were slowly growing from training. I had only managed to achieve a thin layer of muscle over my body, there was no bulk, I was just lean. Compared to Zin, I was small, his arms were as large as my head._

 _His physical size dominated, standing at 6ft 3, concluding the obvious, that I was no match for him._

 _I rolled onto my back and stayed there, panting. This was no normal training, I was being punished, for what I had no idea, but with Zin there was always a reason. Someone kicked my leg, it wasn't too hard, it was a warning kick._

 _Fuck sake. Zin._

 _"Get up!" Zin commanded, it was neither shouted or uttered, he was mad. I looked up to his face, his eyes were cold and furious, shit. Making eye contact, I glared at the man who had been my guardian for the last 3 years._

 _"What is your fucking problem," I muttered, I attempted to whisper it, knowing what he was like with respect I didn't want to push it. However, I was pissed. My limbs felt they were about to fall off and my comment seemed to come out without much thought. I inwardly cringed knowing the onslaught that was to come._

 _"What did you just say to me?" He walked across the mat toward me, leaning down he pulled me up by my t-shirt collar. "Come on Hadrian, always quick to open that fucking mouth, what did you say?" I pushed him away from me, he was getting angrier by the second, but so was I._

 _"What the FUCK is your problem?" I said the words with pauses, exemplifying my point as I got into his face. He smirked as he turned away._

 _When Zin found things funny he would smirk, as if trying to not laugh. However this smirk wasn't a nice one, it was predatory._

 _It was one that promised no laughter._

 _"Last night Hadrian where did you go?" He spoke quietly, forebodingly, watching my face closely, he was now sat across the room on a chair. He was slouched, one ankle propped on his knee, he seemed like he knew the answer to the question he was asking._

 _"Out. I'm no child, I can go wherever I like." I snarled, using anger as a front to try to avoid what I knew he was truly mad about._

 _Last night I went out like usual, the muggle world is full night clubs packed with teenagers trying to get wasted._

 _However, I didn't take Nev with me this time, I wanted to be alone. I met a muggle girl in 'Toxic,' a club which was one of the favourite's for all who were 21 and under. She was pretty, nothing out of this world, but we were both desperate. That was the only reason for our connection, we both wanted a release with someone who we didn't know._

 _Now Zin knew._

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He roared, getting up of his chair and stalking toward me. When he reached me he shoved me back. "You brought a girl back here. You fucked her in this house." His voice was getting rougher, his eyes wilder._

 _I had no idea how he knew that, she was gone before I went to bed and Zin was not anywhere near our side of the house. Realising I got caught out, I stopped my silence, "What is it to you, it's none of your business." I clenched my jaw as I spoke._

 _"This is my fucking house!" He roared, I stared at him. He sneered, and threw and punch to my stomach, then to the side of my face, winded I dropped to the ground, coughing._

 _"You really are a piece of shit." He muttered, I laughed as blood ran down my chin, from my earlier coughing._

 _"Why am I, the fuck here then, huh?" I whispered, looking up I saw Zin as he stared at me deeply, shrugging nonchalantly._

 _Before analysing his response a voice came from down the corridor._

 _"What are you doing?" A shrieking voice questioned._

 _Groaning, I sat up as Isabelle rushed over to me, she looked at Zin with incredulousness as she attempted to attend to my bruise rib._

 _"What is this all about?" She shrieked once more. She was worried, but she was also angry, at both me and Zin._

 _"Are you trying to kill each other?"_

...

Staring at the fireplace in my room I shook my head. I wasn't sure why that was one of the first memories of Zin I remembered since being in Hogwarts. I remember Isabelle doting on me the entire day after that conversation with Zin, I loved it.


	21. A Uniform of Rebellion

...

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Twenty One: A Uniform Of Rebellion

...

Sighing I went into the bathroom to shower, the scolding hot water was a solace.

I would have to meet with boys to sort out business.

When creating our smuggling operation the main element were the clients, if we had none then our business would never be successful.

That was when we proposed a plan.

To befriend all the children of rich families; would be our in. Therefore; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Alec Morti, Tyler Zakin and a couple of others were our mark. Of course since then we had informed them of our plan, it never occurred to us that we would actually be friends with them and trust them.

Ever since, we had all played a part in the business, the boys would introduce us to rich clientele that were friends of the family and we would over our services; discreetly of course.

Getting out of the shower, I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I noticed someone sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Miss me?" I teased, my brother.

"Fuck off." Nev replied, trying not to smile.

He was dressed in the uniform we were left, it was made up of a black pullover, with green lines that ran along the seams, signifying our Slytherin house. Underneath he had a white shirt and the dark green slytherin tie.

Instead of black dress trousers he wore black skinny jeans, which made me smirk, and lastly pairing it with his black boots, it surprised me that he nearly looked oddly normal as a student of Hogwarts.

However his look seemed a lot more harder, more unyielding than the others who wore the uniform, perhaps due to his tattoo which you could see as his sleeves were pulled back to his elbows or the multiple piercing he sported, including the ring in his nose.

"Look at you huh, Hogwarts boy." I smirked nonchalantly, I was in a mixed mind about Hogwarts. I remember when we were in Knockturn we would always see children our age getting ready for their first year at Hogwarts.

I remember envying them.

What it would be like to have a life so planned out, so perfect, parents laughing with us as we choose our school books.

A dream world.

Because eventually after time, what I wanted changed.

"Get changed, everyone's down in the common room." His tone was stiff, I knew what I had said had pissed him off.

He stood up, making his way to the door as I intercepted him. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I stopped him moving, looking at his expression. He looked angry.

"What." I said, emotionlessly.

"What?" he said, surprised. "Hadrian, I love you man, you know that. You're my brother, but if you do that shit again, I will hurt you." He hissed, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about, brother." I hissed back, I had no idea why he had such a sudden change in mood.

"Tracy." It was all he said and it said volumes, he hated the way I had acted with her.

"Tracy needs to open up her fucking eyes." I said harshly. He looked whiplashed, biting his bottom lip he sighed before throwing his right arm into my stomach. Winded I dropped to one knee.

Laughing, I looked up at Nev who didn't seem happy that he had punched me, he regretted his actions as much as he was satisfied that he had carried them out.

"So you're not a girl after all, always thought you punched like a girl, that actually hurt." I laughed out a cough. I almost caught him in a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't deal with you sometimes.." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I instantly regretted my words. There was a moments pause before I spoke again.

"Look, I won't be so hard on her, but she needs to survive... I need her to survive." I said speaking the last few words in a whisper. The thought of Tracy being a victim of this war, would kill me. Our relationship was just as strong as siblings and I didn't want her to be anything other than alive.

"I know." Nev's voice cracked.

I pulled off my towel and started to change into the uniform which like Nev's was laid out on the chest of draws.

Pulling on my black jeans, and white shirt which I tucked in, I laid my tie around neck. My hair was still slightly damp and a few wet locks lay in front of my eyes blocking my sight. Raking my hand through it, I put on my shoes which were my own black vans and pulled out a cigarette.

"Want one?" I said to Nev, quietly. He shook his head, signally he didn't but I gave him one anyway.

"We good." I asked hopefully. I didn't want to fall out with him. We were in enemy territory, generally anyway.

In Slytherin we were safe.

They had our backs, but it was once we left the confines of the common room, would be when we would be open to an attack. I needed him, we were in this together, and fuck it if the people who betrayed ruined that.

After my little disagree with James yesterday I wasn't sure what my so called parents wanted from me. If they had dreams of a happy family, they were fucking mad.

Interrupting my thoughts Nev spoke.

"Yeah. We're good." He smiled briefly, I clapped a hand on the back of his shoulder before heading him off out the room in to the common room, signalling him to follow.

"Oh look who has decided to show up, " Malfoy teased, a smirking smile threatening to appear as he lounged arrogantly on the armchair in the common room. The others were scattered in the room also, Alec and Theo on the couch, while Tyler stood with the girls by the door to the common room.

"Er, no." A voice commanded.

Daphne Greengrass. I smirked.

She stood by the door next to Tracy a hand on her hip, an eyebrow arched, looking me up and down.

She looked exquisite.

Her uniform consisted of a black pleated skirt which sat high on her hips showing her long slender legs, blacks socks came to her knees while the black heeled shoes she wore, that scared the shit out of me, raised her a couple inches of the ground and gave her legs extra tone.

The shirt she wore was petite, fitting her like a glove and was tucked into her skirt, her slytherin tie lay just on top. The combination of shirt and tie was paired with a tight blazer, which stitched in, held the Hogwarts insignia, both accentuating her waist and finishing her look.

"What." I spoke, huskily, inside I was laughing loudly.

I saw her try and ignore my Slytherin tie which lay lazily around my neck, her eyes kept flickering back to me as, she fidgeted quietly for a couple of seconds before she made up her mind.

Stomping over to me, she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder as she huffed in what only could be described as a mini tantrum, her eyebrow lowered and her plump lips pouted.

It was obvious she didn't want to talk to me. However her need to look like the rightful daughter of a high pureblood house could not ignore my laid back attire.

She roughly pulled my tie to make sure it was done correctly, while grimacing the entire time. It showed how truly beautiful she was, when her grimace didn't ruin her face but made it surprisingly more beautiful.

Her grimace, was unexplainably cute.

To tease her a little, I growled low. No one else could hear my animalistic teasing but the one individual I wanted to hear it, heard it loud and clear.

She looked up and and squinted her eyes together in a suspicious glare. Releasing the tiniest smirk I stared at her hard.

"Don't." She whispered. She looked behind her noticing none of the others were paying attention to us. She still looked uncomfortable though, perhaps it was because she was still trying to keep to her promise of ignoring me.

All I knew is that I wanted her.

To be totally honest, I would take her up the common room wall if she would let me.

"Later." I said forcefully, I was not a man that would not get what I wanted and I wanted her.

Meaning she would be mine. If she thought she could stay away from me for long, she had another thing coming.

I noticed as we approached the common room door that Tracy purposely ignored eye contact with me, her hand was tightly clenching in Theo's, there was no way that she was letting go. Theo stood close to her as if he knew of her inner battle, and was attempting to comfort her.

For two individuals whom I had known forever, seeing them together as a couple for the first time was strange. However, I trusted Theo with Tracy, that was never the issue, they actually seemed pretty good together.

It was always about their honesty with me, I had learnt over the years that when people lie; things turn to shit.

I didn't approach Tracy, I let her be, but just for now.

She would strop for the day, but insuring she liked me was not on my priority list.

Her safety on the other hand was.


	22. Deal with the Devil

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Twenty Two: Deal with the Devil

...

 **Daphne POV**

I never went to Hadrian's room that night, he invited me, that was obvious he was anything but subtle, but there was no way I would please him that night.

I was too angry.

Saying that, my anger seemed to recede itself greatly by the next morning as I descended the Slytherin girl's dormitory stairs.

My heart thumped excitedly at the expectation of seeing him. I had always secretly wished that Hadrian and Neville would come to Hogwarts. When they worked at Knockturn, I would also hope in some way they would change there mind and I would get to see them.

See him.

Everyday.

...

 _ **Year 4, Hogsmeade**_

 _It was christmas and it was snowing, heavily. I had my black cloak and green Slytherin scarf wrapped around my body tightly covering my uniform snuggly, to try to keep out most of the bitter cold. Tracy walked with me, just to my right, while Draco was walking quietly on my left._

 _Although it was now below freezing, Hogsmeade still looked magnificent. Like a scene from a christmas card, Hogsmeade was a small village, filled with shops fronts and thatched roofs. A layer of snow covered everything, from the roofs to the village trees._

 _We had decided to meet the rest of the Slytherin 4th years at The Three Broomsticks; the trip into Hogsmeade had been initially for buying christmas presents but the cold winter weather made it almost impossible to survive the trek from one village store to the other._

 _"You go in, I'm just going to get a gift for mother." Tracy said, distractedly, I was surprised she was willing to go out in the blizzard a moment longer, as the pub was insight and looked warm and comfortable. Not to mention we still had another weekend to get gifts._

 _Looking up at her questionably, I tried to ignore the look that she gave Draco when she assumed I wasn't looking._

 _I wouldn't normally feel the need question her about it, I didn't mind them having secrets but secrets large enough that cause them to lie to my face justified my suspicion and curiosity._

 _Playing the fool, I nodded, giving a easy smile and turned to walk across the deep white snow into the warm pub shutting the door behind me._

 _I waited for a couple of moments, before I opened it quietly and began walking lightly after them. Instead of walking towards the shops they turned into an alleyway where they stopped and waited. The alleyway was long a dark and held no attraction to anyone._

 _Curious, I waited out of sight. A couple of seconds passed before I noticed two figures march towards Draco and Tracy, making my heart hurt with panic._

 _The first figure that came into focus was a tall boy, light brown hair framed his face under his hood, while warm brown eyes took in Tracy adoringly. He was quite beautiful, his frame was strong and proud. It was another couple of seconds later when the other figure came into sight. Cigarette in one hand, he too marched towards, the now trio._

 _I was immediately intrigued._

 _My eyes widened as I took him in, dark hair covered his head in an almost lazy way. This figure didn't bother to shelter himself from the cold. His cloak hung casually over his body, which alike the first figure, was strong. However this figure managed carry a different sort of aura about him, it more than mysterious, it was dark._

 _It immediately put me on edge._

 _It might've had something to do with his eyes, I remember not being able to look away from them, they shone bright green in the blizzard snow fall, this boy was out of this world._

 _I attempted to lean and quietly listen to their whispering conversation. Tracy leaned forward as if to hug this terrifying figure, however was stopped when he put up a hand to stop her. I didn't know what was happening until he spoke._

 _"We aren't alone." His tone was just as terrifying as his appearance._

 _Dark and furious._

...

That day in Hogsmeade was cemented in my mind forever.

I had always been sheltered. When growing up in a pureblood household you had do learn certain things to ensure you reflect appropriately on your family. What you wore and how you acted was always important. Money, was the main power that a pureblood family would hold over smaller houses and with it you could do pretty much anything.

However all of this, and I was none the wiser about what really happens in the world.

Knockturn Alley, some would say was a place of danger.

I had never believed that.

I was quite comfortable walking through the streets collecting rare items that you couldn't find in Diagon Alley. It wasn't until I really opened my eyes, I realised that the 4 auror's in black cloaks didn't just come with me for light hearted chatter.

They signified my families power.

They continued to shelter me, this time from all the evil in the Alley.

Meeting the mysterious figure that night, made me wake up from the pathetic idealism I walked around with. I started to learn more defence against the dark arts, attempting to quicken my reactions.

I wanted to be prepared.

As I got changed in the morning, I couldn't help but try extra hard. I woke a little earlier to ensure I had enough time. I showered and then did my hair, making sure it sat how I liked. My uniform hadn't really changed over the last few years, so I dressed from habit.

My black heels made me feel powerful as I descended the slytherin stairs. Flicking my hair over my shoulder I walked toward the comfy armchair by the fire. The room was empty.

I sat staring into the flickering fire until I heard footsteps, turning I saw the boys waltz down looking pretty suave in their uniforms. Remembering them in first year compared to this moment made me giggle. The scrawny brats only ever cared about quidditch and who was the best at levitating a little ickle feather.

There was no doubt times had changed, these giants had matured beyond measure. I couldn't help but suggest Hadrian and Neville were partly responsible.

I immediately knew Hadrian and Neville were not here.

Neville would of been easy to spot, he was a couple of inches taller than the others. Hadrian on the other hand was a different story.

I wouldn't need to see him, I would feel him first.

Saying that, I felt a wave of dark power wash over me, swallowing tightly I noticed the others must have felt it too. Tracy who was pure as an angel looked very uncomfortable, she wasn't used to darkness. Her fist clenched as she tried her best to push it away.

The boys, however instead of sitting, stood. Those who were originally sat down shot up, the others straightened painfully. They look like statues, features dark, jaws clenched.

Perfect soldiers.

I was terrified. I didn't want to get rid of the darkness, I wanted to embrace it. A couple of seconds past until we, without a word, resumed normal behaviour.

It was almost immediately after when the source of the darkness arrived, tall, dark and powerful Hadrian Potter casually observed the room with suspicion. He seemed ready for anything.

His uniform made him ten times more beautiful if that was possible, his shirt clung to his muscularly toned body. It wasn't on purpose, he wasn't showing off that was just the way he was.

A delicious formidable deity.

Kill me now, before I give in and commit the worst sin on earth.

Make a deal with the devil.


	23. Smoke and Mirrors

**...**

 _ **Hadrian Potter**_

Chapter Twenty Three: Smoke and Mirrors

...

 **Hadrian POV**

We had always decided that we would return. Nev and I never let a betrayal go.

Zin always told us to learn, if we learnt as much as we could we would have the advantage. Lessons we had learnt throughout our childhood crossed my mind as we descended more stone steps toward the great hall.

I had to give it to Hogwarts, the castle was spectacular; overpowering in it's disposition. Every piece of the ancient architecture was enveloped in magic. It strangely felt like home.

"I swear if they hurt her again." Alec snarled, defensively. I had just tuned in to the conversation and whatever they were talking about they definitely felt strongly about, maybe dare I'd say a touchy subject. Alec's fists were clenched in frustration, glancing at his face I questioned, "What are you talking about?"

He looked at my face, seemingly confused why I hadn't been listening, his shoulders then slumped. "Luna. We were talking about Luna." He said cryptically, I stood closer to him, he was annoyed at something and his mood was rubbing off into our conversation. I didn't appreciate his short sarcastic replies.

"She is being bullied." Drake imputed, I listened to him as I continued to stare at Alec, he seemed still pent up about something.

"Bullied." I responded, automatically.

"Yes, bullied by your brother." Alec said accusingly, ah there it was, the reason for his juvenile strop. I knew something was bothering him it was something to do with my brother.

The words seemed foreign, unnatural. I shoved Alec's shoulder in annoyance, "I don't even know him, we may be blood related trust me I know I can't avoid that... but nothing, I have nothing to do with that shit. Understand." I growled. He shoved my hand of in defeat.

"Sorry. I hate him." Alec sighed. His face said it all, he would happily kill my brother I had no doubt about that. He could be cruel, he wasn't always the handsome funny idiot everyone loved, he could swagger around with a flock of girls behind him, he could prank pretty much everyone and anyone, and he could kill.

I had see it before. He had learnt from both Nev and I.

"Don't worry, William James Potter, won't be the big man he thinks he is for much longer." I uttered. I knew when the first part of the plan had succeeded I would have to meet my brother, the nations saviour, the boy who lived, my expectations had pretty much been met when I did. Spoiled rotten.

If he was different perhaps my plan to ruin him would not be necessary, with the upbringing he had it was almost impossible not to have turned anything other than what he had. That's why James and Lily Potter were on my list. They would not get away with what they had done.

"What are you going to do?" Drake questioned, he was interested but only vaguely, it was obvious that whatever the fate of William Potter did not concern him. He was just excited at the prospect of destroying someone.

It was so...Malfoy.

I leant against the wall in the entrance hall, contemplating what to say. "I don't know, yet." I finally answered.

"Fair enough." Draco said, it was too chipper, too happy. I looked at him suspiciously, "Weirdo."

He was still grinning.

Eventually I noticed that he had brightened the mood considerably.

"Ladsss," Nev strung out, "Let's go, eh?" he seemed excited, the prospect of breakfast I have no doubt. Pushing off the wall I walked towards the large door to the great hall. It's grandiose still struck me. I had seen many things but the beauty of the castle still surprised me.

All eyes turned on us again, except today there were an ensemble of Aurors surrounded two significant others. Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy stood proudly next to Dumbledore near the head table.

I smirked, turning to Nev who looked extremely interested all of a sudden. Lucius and Fudge were not alone, Dolores Umbridge was present however I tried to ignore this actuality as much as possible. She was a disgusting witch, cruel and merciless. Ironic, considering that some would describe me as the same.

She was different though, she prayed on the weak, and empowered the powerful.

My next kill, was not debatable.

Dolores Umbridge, would die.

I walked side by side with Nev, the boys walking on behind us, until we reached Lucius Malfoy. I held out my hands as he did the same, clasping with two hands. The entire hall that was filled with students and teachers alike; both were silent. It was hard not to notice, it was too familiar and too friendly.

Nev did the same nodding at the head of the Malfoy house, Malfoy parted through the crowd the boys had formed until he reached his father, eventually giving him a half hug which was loving and manly all at the same time. It both ensured his reputation would remain intact and portrayed a close father son relationship to the rest of the school. I don't how anyone even Malfoy would be able to get rid of the label of daddies boy.

My head turned to William Potter who looking on evilly at my exchange with Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin. Perhaps he would make the label of daddies boy, in actual fact, mummies boy was more likely the correct term.

"Lucius, you're here." Nev questioned, pointing out the obvious on purpose. I turned back around to see Lucius reply. It was odd, something for sure was up, and I trusted Lucius to tell us.

"Yes, I joined the Minister today, he wanted a real inspection of you, after all you are the Mortem Brothers." Lucius smiled devilishly. Oh, he was good. The minister, wanted to literally inspect us.

I smirked, "Minister." I nodded, attempting to achieve some respect into my tone. I was good at pretending. Pretending was a nice way of saying lying.

I guess that made me a liar.

I gave myself a couple of seconds to completely ensure my magic was tightly netted around me. They were going to look at us, I had to be sure everything was hidden.

Cornelius Fudge seemed to look particularly bewildered, he was short around 5ft 6", he stood stumpy and had greying hair. He didn't look particularly intelligent, he was overall very ordinary.

I glanced at Dumbledore, flashing my teeth like a vampire, grinning. He looked perturbed, never before seeing me grin. It was a shock even for myself, my face always seemed to have a natural look of nonchalant anger, if you believe that existed.

"The Minister is here to subject the Mortem Brother's to a full search." James Potter, interrupted formally. How much is tone had changed, 'Mortem Brothers,' eh? Not that I was whining about it, his distant tone did nothing but intrigued me. I raised a brow.

Lily Potter was not here. I knew that was why he was acting this way, the same way he did when he punched me last night, I wonder if she knew?

"A search," Nev laughed out, as if the concept was completely ridiculous. It wasn't, it was a tactic and it was all Dumbledore. I didn't think for a moment that this was Fudges idea. I continued to stare a Dumbledore as if to understand his mindset. He was more influential to the Minister than I had originally thought.

"You do not put up any objections?" Dumbledore poked, cheerfully. I wanted to punch him, I really did. Everything about him was smug, however at the same time he he didn't seem smug enough. He resembled a crazily cheerful old man, hands behind his back rocking on his heels. However, I felt him thinking his mind was on overdrive, plans and tactics buzzing around.

"Objections? We have none." Nev spoke, he knew we were to do this, we had to. I was just hoping our spells were strong enough to withstand the search. I didn't know Dumbledore well enough to truly understand his level of determination.

Dumbledore opened his arm wide directing us to a door behind the head table. I let every single person walk towards it before I moved. I didn't stop looking at Dumbledore, letting my analytical assessment more than obvious, he did his best not to look my way. He did everything not to look at me, until it was so obvious that he had to glance my way.

I don't know why I did it, maybe to gloat, I rubbed my wrist. Yup, right where that tattoo lay, to say it was stupid was an understatement was an understatement. My smirk accompanied it, but I knew my eyes were not kind, he saw me then completely raw and cruel. Sometimes I don't think even Neville has seen me like that, he believes there is much more good in me than there actually is. His brotherly love sometimes overlooked my darkness, I always thought he pretended he didn't see it, maybe it's denial.

Now Dumbledore, knew I was different from Nev. If Nev an I were the same we would have both done the same act. However I had waited, Nev was way ahead and I had let him go. Dumbledore knew this, he knew that I wasn't who Nev thought I was. Perhaps I was who no one thought I was, Daphne, Malfoy, Theo, the others they had no idea.

There was some else though. One person who had always known.

Zin.

I would always catch him looking at me intently, like he was seeing if I would randomly show my real self.

Dumbledore was looking content, he had finally got what he wanted, some substantiality, no smoke and mirrors.

Something real.


	24. A Contradicition

**...**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Twenty Four: A Fucking Contradiction

...

"Is there a problem?" Lucius asked curious as ever, looked back to where I was stood with Dumbledore. I switched my demeanour from dark and cruel to cheekily happy teenage boy, it was too fast to be normal, I didn't look at Dumbledore to soon.

His face surely would have been fantastic.

Lucius, however, looked surprised I had never used my full charm on him before, mainly due to the fact if I did and he knew I was trying to con something out of him, he would crucio me.

I've had that done before, hurts like a bitch.

"Hadrian, after you." Dumbledore spoke, quietly.

Everything had changed, this was the first time he'd casually called me Hadrian and meant it. Harry was the boy who went missing all those years ago, the little boy they had imagined me to be. Hadrian was different, it was more pureblood. There was an entitlement that went with that name, it had come from generations and carried more power than most wizards could imagine.

I walked toward the door following after the many individuals, there was a staircase that descended immediately. I made a point to gracefully waltz down it, Dumbledore was behind me and I had no intention of acting anything other than suave. In reality I was anything but, however for his sake I would pretend to be subconsciously unworldly, if it scared him even a little bit.

As I got to the bottom, I noticed the others standing around as if we had taken years to make it down, Dumbledore and I had for sure conversed a little but by the way Nev looked at me seemed as if I had taken a lifetime. He was curious as to what took so long.

I ignored him as I watched Fudge who was about to speak.

"Today we will be conducting a search on the criminals, Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom." Fudge said mightily, the man looked like he was enjoying himself. A little too much the bastard.

"If you would please stand to the right boys," Dumbledore spoke and pointed as to where he wished us to stand. We did so, calmly. However before Dumbledore could speak once more, Fudge had moved to his side, "I will be the one who conducts this search Dumbledore so if you would please move back," the minister uttered pompously, Dumbledore seemed most confused and changed his tone in disagreement.

"Minister, I believe as the headmaster of Hogwarts I should conduct this search." Dumbledore tried, to the pretentious Fudge whose mind was supposedly made up. I glanced at Lucius who staring at me hard, trying to make a point?

Ah. Once again Lucius had done us a favour, I bet he told the minister that he should not let Dumbledore boss him around, something along those lines would do nicely. The minister was a selfish man who loved power, he wouldn't want anyone to think Dumbledore was better than him. Of course many thought that already.

Dumbledore was loved by the light, considered to be like merlin; wise in his age. While Fudge was easily persuaded and discriminative of anyone who did not support his presidency. That was one of the reasons the dark liked Fudge so much, conning him into believe him superior was simple.

He was a fool.

"Dumbledore, I am minster." Fudge replied red faced, clearly not finished. "I believe," he stressed, "that I should deal with criminals."

Dumbledore did well to hide not only his frustration but his anger, he didn't respect fudge in the slightest, that much was obvious. He was the better wizard, I knew that, I also knew his weakness.

It was his love for the light.

The light would die for him, and the thought of that sacrifice was what made Dumbledore tick.

"Very well minster," Dumbledore uttered smiling, acting completely calm as if he had not just been made inferior by the minster.

I smirked, as I gently brushed against Dumbledore, my thoughts were clear he knew that. I was testing him, seeing how he would react.

He didn't how boring.

When a child goes through betrayal, abuse and such abandonment as Neville and I, the much darker side erupted. It was a matter of surviving.

I had survived. We both had, and it had nothing to do with them.

Fudge made me and Nev stand side by side while he mutter silly spells that seemed juvenile. I only say that as his wand movements were rushed and seemingly inappropriately dramatic. I had a little suspicion that he had no idea what he was looking for.

I felt a tickle, it really wasn't anymore than that. Oh dear FUDGE.

"Did you feel that brother," I whispered to Nev, who smirked.

"I did, do you know what THAT is?" Nev replied dramatically, I shook my head with wide eyes acting a shocked as I could.

"No, what is it, brother mine?" I wanted to laugh, Neville swallowed tightly for effect.

"That young Hadrian, is the touch of the greatest Wizard of all. The Minster Fudge." His eyes gave in crinkling in an uncontrollable smile.

He looked young and naive this way, all the lines in his face during this smile, it did not make his face age but give it a handsome youth no one could expect.

The teachers and Fudge were talking in hushed whispers, I knew acting as calm as possible would help our cover, even though I was practically shitting myself.

Please don't find it

Please don't find it

Please don't find it

The MANTRA was repeating over and over now, I can't just get in the door and they find out one of the biggest secret already. I chanced it by raising my voice,

"Everything okay?" I asked innocently. By innocently I just mean't I was't being overtly innocent, they knew I wasn't anything pure, so it wouldn't help if they caught me in an out right lie. I only made the question as if it was a passing comment. Simple, no strings attached, my question was simple and all I wanted was an answer.

...

Was everything okay? Of course the question was a test in itself. What did they find? If they did find out our secrets would they tell us or keep it a secret. If I were them and had found our hidden ink, I would act oblivious. I didn't know better I would have underestimated this lot. But I did know better, thanks to Zin I knew everything I needed to know about the Hogwarts Kingdom.

 _Trust no one._

I swallowed tightly.

He was still here. Zin was always here, I had to get used to it now. Memories of his lessons would constantly come back to me.

I hadn't thought much about him. That was a lie, I had but not much about his reaction. Did he even know we were here? Does he know we have been caught. He knows everything Hadrian... I said to myself unconsciously.

There was something about third person that was meditative.

..

Dumbledores response sounded like an echo in my ears.

"Yes, all fine here," Dumbledore replied, too cheery. It was starting to get annoying now, the twinkling eyes were constantly in effect.

"Good,' I replied sharply, but I gave it back to him. I smile, I didn't make it an evil one. No. I made it unbelievably joyous, my eyes on the other hand. My eyes were black and hard, they were the truth.

And I knew Dumbledore didn't miss this physical oxymoron.

Eyes like ice, smile like sunshine.

He saw my smile and he saw my eyes.

I had become something Zin had taken great pride in being.

A fucking contradiction.


	25. Serpentis Ictu'

**_..._**

 ** _Hadrian Potter_**

Chapter Twenty Five: Serpentis ictu'

...

After the 'search' had been carried out we took our places at the tables for breakfast, I was trying not to be distracted. I kept thinking over and over in my head how lame that attempt was, it must be a trick.

Thankfully, the table noticed my irritation so I was left alone, I wasn't sure what my face depicted but from the stare Daphne was giving me, it was one that signified a lack of trust. It was anger and suspicion, emotions I knew well.

I turned to her, running my hard eyes over her face. She flinched in response, perhaps my eyes were a little too intense, my shock at her reaction was well hidden behind my hard exterior. Perhaps I was giving my heart not enough credit, when I was faced with Dumbledore I acted like some sort of psychopath.

He brought it out of me, I knew I felt things, bad things, but I also felt the good. Some wouldn't believe it but Daphne's stare made my stomach clench with excitement and fear.

Now Daphne had lowered her head to her meal, ignoring my body's response to her, I looked away neglecting to apologise or give her a comforting softened glance. The suit and tie I wore was restrictive. I brought my hand up to the emerald tie, and yanked loosening it. The stares from the Slytherin table were most amusing.

Those who hadn't wanted to make eye contact with me, now did, achieving it momentarily with some sort of offended glare. It didn't take long for them to quickly put there heads down, however it wasn't the look this time. My anger spiked when all eyes turned disobediently upon me.

Anger spiked, magic attacks.

The dark and delicious stuff.

The tables reaction was immediate, everyone went rigid and on edge. I looked to Daphne, she was sipping at some orange liquid, completely unaware of the effect of my magic. It almost seemed like she was at ease with it, more alive.

It was a strange to say the least, not many liked the feeling of it.

Saying that, Tracy's reaction was expected, "Hades, stop it." She seemed frustrated, her hand clenched Theo's and she looked like she wanted to shower.

I smirked at her panic. I shouldn't have responded this way, because she stood up from her seat at the table, huffed slightly before stepping over the low bench and turned exiting the hall in annoyance. Luckily the busy first day at breakfast in the great hall meant no one noticed her leave or Theo who followed her soon after.

He turned around on his way out finding my face, giving me something that resembled a glare, it did nothing to me, it was half hearted and rushed.

Tracy was more important than me, that was clear. A fact I unintentionally applauded.

Nev whom sat to my right stirred, "You're such a fucker." Usually such a statement from Nev would be filled with witty banter and teasing. No, this statement held a coldness, this cold air, it was just as dark as me, it was something only I knew he possessed. I smirked at this knowledge.

Nev's features seemed to fracture in anger at my response. "It's funny huh? Come here." He said pissed, he leans in to me as if to hug me, only a facade, as he delivered what others would consider a manly bro hug, but actually a hard punch to the gut.

Literally.

He punched me hard enough that I was winded, and lost the ability to breathe for multiple seconds.

"Son of ..." I failed to gasp, I acknowledged I deserved his retaliation but when the violence was delivered, I felt the need to punch him back, harder.

"That's much better," Malfoy uttered, "Hadrian. Have you considered seeing a therapist, if not I would happily fill such a role. I detect you to possess some masochistic traits, especially the obedience you display after violent punishment, etcetera etcetera." I stared at my long time friend in disbelief and annoyance. Secretly, I found him amusing, but his ability to interrupt situations with ridiculous psychological rambles, made me feel the need to strangle him.

I tried to as my hand reached for his throat but the Malfoy scion dodge my grip playfully, "You missed," he whispered teasingly, I glared and hissed threateningly.

I looked up immediately to the head table, Dumbledore was staring, his eyes were unmoving and his mind was in it's own world. He was plotting again, I would have to warn all of the rest later that Dumbledore had tactics and he would use them, especially on the Slytherins, after all they were all evil.

Moving over Dumbledore, I see Lily and James again, they are exactly as I pictured them. Sitting with the staff of Hogwarts, dressed in rich clothing, appearances seemed important to them. I had wished for a long time that one day I would get revenge, this was my chance and I for sure could not fuck it up.

"Nev..." I uttered in an attempt to apologise, he nodded holding up his hands in surrender.

"Not me, Trace." He said briefly, understanding his words I nodded and exited the hall too, looking behind me and glancing at the lone figure by the door as I exited.

Madeye.

Such a fucking spy.

"Did you miss me or wa?" I whispered, baring my teeth in a smile and wanting to know why he was hiding and glaring from a distance.

His hands were fast as they reached for my throat, pushing me up against the stone wall and holding me there.

"You won't get away with this, you shit. I know the bullshit you fed to Dumbledore fooled him enough for you to not be locked up, but trust me when I say that I will make sure you die in prison, if it's the last thing I do. I will find everything on you, Dumbledore may believe all you have killed is the criminals of our society, but I know you are evil. You work for the Dark Lord." He spat with pure venom.

I could see from the corner of my eye the staff table rise of their seats. The Potters and Dumbledore looked particularly curious, Sirius and Remus looked worried however. Nev was already by my side.

"The Dark Lord, huh?" Nev, pondered out loud in an effort to rile up the Auror or to calm him down I wasn't sure.

"You too, Longbottom, your parents would be disgusted." Madeye spat. Shaking with fury, Nev leant in to the Aurors personal space, "You have no idea," he whispered, smiling tightly.

The staff seemed not to want to get involve in this altercation, the Slytherins however all stood, at least 300, came through the small gap separating Nev and I from Madeye.

It was a message not just to Madeye but the rest of the school.

Slytherin house was at our command, attack us, Slytherin attacks you.

And no one, no one, likes a snake bite.


	26. The Potions Master

...

Hadrian Potter

Chapter 25: A Potions Master

...

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom," A sneering voice intervened, it took a moment to realise that I was Mr Potter. Even though I had been thinking about my 'supposed family,' for some time while on the run, particularly about their betrayal and the revenge I would bring down on them, I had not yet thought about the name Potter in relation to myself.

When I was on the run, for so much of my life, Nev and I was vehemently against that, 'Light' world.

It was an US and THEM paradigm.

Now all I was, was, 'Mr. Potter.' and to say I hated it was an understatement.

The sneering voice, could only belong to head of Slytherin, the contemptuous black haired man, stood waiting impatiently for me to answer him, even though my thoughts had taken up only a few seconds.

"Severus..." I hissed out cheekily, I wondered what he thought about us. It was obvious by the way he looked at my brother, William, that there was no teacher student relationship; Snape looked thoroughly disgusted at the Potter son.

He looked critically at me however, from my stance lent up against the entrance hall wall, to the earrings and cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

Smirking, I wondered what he'd find.

 ** _Snape POV_**

I looked over my classes. Ravenclaws, were fine to teach, they knew the syllabus and answered my questions intellectually, unlike the Hufflepuffs who seemed to quake in my very presence. The Ravenclaws had faults too, their intellect, their most important device and they liked to use it to the point, that it became annoying.

Put in a few words, they were showoffs.

I saw that I had, Slytherin and Gryffindors 6th years, marvellous, the combination of the two always did end up in full out house war.

I was nodding at the names, Malfoy, Nott, Alex Morti, Tyler Vilin, Jared Niko more Slytherin boys whom I respected and new could study this class.

Two more names were added, Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom.

I tensed, then sighed loudly.

I knew I would have to teach them, but the reality of it kicked in. The fact that a pair of delinquent teenagers ran a business so vast still irked me. I secretly complimented their resourcefulness to other potion masters who too wished to acquire materials not normally sold on a common market stall, not even in Knockturn Alley.

Neville was tall, very tall, he did look a lot like his father. I remember Frank, he was awkward and emotional, but this made him kind too. My experience at school wasn't a joyful one; James Potter and Sirius Black made the rest of the school, apart from the Slytherins, to hate me. This mean't constant pranks that would cause pain or humiliation, I remember that James normally enjoyed the combination of the both.

Neville, had a stubble just enough to be considered a beard, a strange addition to a young man especially one who was only a 6th year. I had to admit, it suited him very well. It gave him the sense that he was some dangerous biker, the tattoo and the smoking added to this effect.

He seemed distracted talking, no whispering to Alec Morti, another tall boy who seemed much too old to be in 6th year. They were talking animately, the way it seemed was as if they were scheming and disagreed on some of the details.

The two girls, Daphne and Tracy who seemed to never leave each other side, stood unsurprisingly side by side. However this time another stood with them, no with Tracy, close too. It was Theodore Nott, obvious things had occurred over the summer, a relationship had evolved.

Many others stood around the group, which contained many more Slytherin boys. The 6th years Slytherin had a heavy boy to girl ratio.

However, despite all these goings on, it was a solitary figure leaning against the stone wall of the castle that interested me. He watched on with a hidden intelligence, his face was, and I would never outwardly admit it, handsome like his fathers. But he was much more than James Potter, from the way he stood, to the calculating assessment of his friends.

My body froze, when his cold eyes hit my own. A smirk I had seen him exhibit many times since he had been here, presented itself once more. The idea of a mere boy, making me freeze in nervousness at being caught staring, made me want to laugh.

This 'boy' however wasn't normal, he was different. I know knew why he could build such an organisation.

He was transcendent.

I knew that Dumbledore wasn't comfortable around him, he made him doubt himself, an ability no one except one had achieved, and we all knew how that turned out.

"Professor Snape," Hadrian spoke, the politeness was unexpected, so was the deep husk of his voice. It aged him, making him seem superior in that wise way elderly individuals seem to achieve. He rolled himself off the wall, which he so nonchalantly leant against, and made his way toward me. I readied myself for an attack, I wouldn't normally do this, but there was something in the air.

It felt electric, I spiked every now and then, it made me nervous.

"Mr Potter," I sneered, "I have yours and Mr Longbottom's timetables," I announced, falsely unconcerned. The boy, no...man, looked over to Neville, whom was flirting, it seemed, with another Slytherin girl. He seemed playfully and not really that interested in the girl who was very pretty, she however was completely infatuated, leaning in to him as he spoke and hung of his every word.

"Nev." Hadrian yelled, loudly, almost irritable. It was the first time, I had seen the change in the emotions Dumbledore kept going on about. It isn't normal, Dumbledore would say. As much as I wished Dumbledore was wrong about this, I know knew he was not.

But it wasn't just Hadrian, who seemed to display this sociopathic trait, as soon as Hadrian snapped out his Neville's name Neville's face became one of serious thought.

I knew what I liked, what I was drawn too. It was never men or women, it was what I wanted in the moment, and despite my teacher status the power coming of Hadrian Potter drew me in, enough that I was worried I would never get back out.

Hadrian Potter was intoxicating, in a dark earthy way. Obviously I was being delusional, no member of staff should feel such hunger for such a student.

Maybe I just wished I was him.


End file.
